Cartoon Quidditch World Cup!
by SuperBlackdeth666
Summary: Cartoon Quidditch has returned with a bang, in the form of its largest event yet; the Cartoon Quidditch World Cup!
1. Introduction

** Cartoon Quidditch is back! While I might not have gotten around to the All-Star Game that would've concluded Season 3, I'll just let you readers imagine the action and outcome of that match, because I have something much bigger now, something that I hyped very much during the previous season that has finally taken flight; the Cartoon Quidditch World Cup!**

** In light of the current real-life FIFA World Cup, I decided that it was finally time for me to get back in the game, and what better way to do so than with a World Cup of my own? 16 teams, representing nations from all the major continents, have come together to compete in the first-ever Cartoon Quidditch World Cup! All of the nations who have teams in the World League of Cartoon Quidditch will be in it, along with many other new nations - many of which have characters that you WILL recognize...**

** And those nations are;**

**Australia**

**Belgium**

**Brazil**

**Canada**

**China**

**DR Congo**

**England**

**Finland**

**France**

**Italy**

**Japan**

**Mexico**

**New Zealand**

**Peru**

**Tanzania**

**United States**

** And now, here are the complete rosters for each national team;**

**[C] - denotes team captain**

**Australia**

** Chaser: Dex Hamilton (#12)**

** Chaser: Crysta (#76)**

** Chaser: Mumble (#56)**

** Beater: Wallabee Beatles (#4)  
**

** Beater: Memphis (#83)  
**

** Keeper: Droosha Hamdon (#48)**

** Seeker: Guy "SheZow" Hamdon [C] (#96)**

** Coach: Great Aunt Garnet  
**

**Belgium**

** Chaser: Clumsy Smurf (#3)**

** Chaser: Greedy Smurf (#7)**

** Chaser: Vanity Smurf (#22)**

** Beater: Hefty Smurf (#8)**

** Beater: Grouchy Smurf (#07)**

** Keeper: Handy Smurf (#08)**

** Seeker: Smurfette [C] (#69)**

** Coach: Papa Smurf**

**Brazil**

**Chaser: Raimundo Pedrosa [C] (#10)**

** Chaser: Nico (#41)**

** Chaser: Pedro (#61)**

** Beater: Nigel (#34)**

** Beater: Rafael (#43)**

** Keeper: Jewel (#55)  
**

** Seeker: Blu (#35)**

** Coach: Tulio Monteiro**

**Canada**

** Chaser: Piper (#64)**

** Chaser: Lauren Ridgemount (#30)**

** Chaser: Tyler Ridgemount (#38)**

** Beater: Nikki Wong (#13)**

** Beater: Jonesy Garcia (#69)**

** Keeper: Carver (#66)**

** Seeker: Aerrow [C] (#3)**

** Coach: Chris McLean**

**China**

** Chaser: Sagwa Miao (#32)**

** Chaser: Dongwa Miao (#17)**

** Chaser: Sheegwa Miao (#23)**

** Beater: Po [C] (#31)**

** Beater: Monkey (#13)**

** Keeper: Tigress (#20)**

** Seeker: Viper (#70)**

** Coach: Master Shifu**

**DR Congo**

** Chaser: Leone (#51)**

** Chaser: Rune (#58)**

** Chaser: Rukkio (#85)**

** Beater: Kimba [C] (#36)**

** Beater: Lyre (#63)**

** Keeper: Tomy (#73)**

** Seeker: Coco (#47)**

** Coach: Buzara**

**England**

** Chaser: Tommy Turnbull (#40)**

** Chaser: Lola Mbola (#4)**

** Chaser: Ferb Fletcher (#9)  
**

** Beater: Richard Watterson (#83)**

** Beater: Nicole Watterson (#38)**

** Keeper: Nigel Uno (#1)  
**

** Seeker: Robotboy [R] (#12)**

** Coach: Professor Moshimo**

**Finland**

** Chaser: Jay the Blue Bird (#10)**

** Chaser: Jake the Blue Bird (#01)**

** Chaser: Jim the Blue Bird (#11)**

** Beater: Chuck the Yellow Bird (#03)**

** Beater: Bomb the Black Bird (#02)**

** Keeper: Matilda the White Bird (#13)**

** Seeker: Red the Red Bird [R] (#18)**

** Coach: Terence the Big Brother Bird**

**France**

** Chaser: Sam (#33)**

** Chaser: Clover (#78)**

** Chaser: Alex (#32)**

** Beater: Ulrich Stern (#40)**

** Beater: Yumi Ishiyama (#34)**

** Keeper: Sissi Delmas (#31)**

** Seeker: Aelita Stones [C] (#20)**

** Coach: Jerry Lewis**

**Italy**

** Chaser: Bloom [C] (#47)**

** Chaser: Irma Lair (#21)**

** Chaser: Hay Lin (#20)**

** Beater: Musa (#54)**

** Beater: Tecna (#43)**

** Keeper: Cornelia Hale (#11)**

** Seeker: Will Vandom (#45)**

** Coach: Sky**

**Japan**

** Chaser: Goku [C] (#54)**

** Chaser: Gaara (#7)**

** Chaser: Ash Ketchum (#22)  
**

** Beater: Seto Kaiba (#30)**

** Beater: Shadow The Hedgehog (#60)**

** Keeper: Heero Yuy (#00)**

** Seeker: Sonic The Hedgehog (#76)  
**

** Coach: Maximillion Pegasus**

**Mexico**

** Chaser: Rikochet (#81)**

** Chaser: Buena Girl (#9)**

** Chaser: The Flea (#6)**

** Beater: Maria Rivera (#77)**

** Beater: Rodolfo Rivera (#72)**

** Keeper: Frida Suarez (#09)**

** Seeker: Manny Rivera [C] (#90)**

** Coach: Senor Hasbeena**

**New Zealand**

** Chaser: Valea Pepelo (#41)**

** Chaser: Sione Tapili (#39)**

** Chaser: Mila Jizovich (#23)**

** Beater: Jeff Da Maori (#27)**

** Beater: Mack McCorkenstein-Taifule (#46)**

** Keeper: Bobby Bababiba (#4)**

** Seeker: Vale Pepelo [C] (#40)**

** Coach: Pepelo Pepelo**

**Peru**

** Chaser: Chicha (#99)**

** Chaser: Chaca (#0)**

** Chaser: Tipo (#00)**

** Beater: Pacha (#96)**

** Beater: Kronk (#69)**

** Keeper: Emperor Kuzco [C] (#1)**

** Seeker: Bucky the Squirrel (#2)**

** Coach: Yzma**

**Tanzania**

** Chaser: Kiara (#58)**

** Chaser: Timon (#73)**

** Chaser: Pumbaa (#37)**

** Beater: Simba [C] (#63)**

** Beater: Nala (#36)**

** Keeper: Kovu (#85)**

** Seeker: Zazu (#74)**

** Coach: Rafiki**

**United States**

** Chaser: Danny Phantom (#16)**

** Chaser: Phineas Flynn (#43)**

** Chaser: Gwen Tennyson (#01)**

** Beater: Raven (#60)**

** Beater: Buttercup (#42)**

** Keeper: Stan Smith [C] (#36)**

** Seeker: Rainbow Dash (#20)**

** Coach: Charles Montgomery Burns**

** Now while the FIFA World Cup is going on in Brazil, the Cartoon Quidditch World Cup will be hosted by England, the birthplace of the game. And since London has more enough large stadiums to accomodate the matches, they will all be held there, at Wembley Stadium, Twickenham Stadium, Emirates Park and Stamford Bridge.**

** Also, like the FIFA World Cup, the Cartoon Quidditch World Cup will start with four groups of four teams each in a knockout stage. The top two teams from each group will move on to the quarterfinals, and the winners there go to the semifinals, which will then be followed by a third-place match and a final match to crown the inaugural Cartoon Quidditch World Cup champions!**

** That said, here will be the aforementioned groups, along with the stadiums they will each hold their matches in;**

**GROUP A (Wembley Stadium)**

** China**

** England**

** Italy**

** United States**

**GROUP B (Twickenham Stadium)**

** Brazil**

** Canada**

** Finland**

** France**

**GROUP C (Emirates Park)**

** Australia**

** Belgium**

** Peru**

** Tanzania**

**GROUP D (Stamford Bridge)**

** DR Congo**

** Mexico**

** New Zealand**

** Japan**

** Additionally, there will be two new ammenities added to Cartoon Quidditch in this World Cup;**

** First off, the 15-point shot. Analogous to the three-point shot, shots made from outside the scoring area will be worth 15 points instead of just 10, so as to encourage more high-risk maneuvers (as if there weren't already enough!)**

** Secondly, mascots! Each national team will have a creature of some sort serving as their mascot, pumping up their fans, spitting on opposing fans, attacking opposing mascots, and maybe even attacking other players...**

** So with that, stay tuned for the opening ceremonies!**


	2. Opening Ceremonies

The setting is Wembley Stadium in London, England. Every single one of the national stadium's 90,000 seats is occupied. And yet, none of the seats are filled, either. Every single Cartoon Quidditch fan is on their feet. Scores of them have come from countries all over the world for this newest, biggest spectacle in this animated whackjob - the Cartoon Quidditch World Cup!

However, there is a much more serious atmosphere present in the parking lot, right in front of the entrance to the tunnel that leads to the field. Congregating here are the 16 Cartoon Quidditch teams representing the nations of Australia, Belgium, Brazil, Canada, China, the Democratic Republic of the Congo, England, Finland, France, Italy, Japan, Mexico, New Zealand, Peru, Tanzania and the United States. Half the lot, however, is taken up by the teams' mascots, which consist of an assortment of huge, fearsome creatures, ranging from dragons, to giant birds and even a few extinct creatures, amongst others. Luckily, security wizards have used charms on these creatures to make them more docile, so that they don't make too much noise or cause too much damage...

This is essential, as there are many things for the characters to go over before they're introduced to everyone; by far the biggest is between the stepbrothers Phineas Flynn and Ferb Fletcher. Together, the two have played for three full seasons in the World League as Chasers for the Charlotte Hallows; despite them being a mid-tier team at best, the two still had loads of fun together, and they both agreed that it provided another outlet for them to bond as stepsiblings. But with this Cartoon Quidditch World Cup, these two brothers and best friends will become rivals; Phineas is playing as Chaser for his United States, and Ferb is playing as Chaser for his England. And to boot, those two teams, in the group stage, will both be playing in the same group, so a meeting between them will be inevitable, as will a face-off between the two brothers.

"Listen, Ferb," Phineas nervously speaks as he scratches his head, searching for the right words. "As, uh, as long as I've been looking forward to this World Cup thing... I honestly don't know what to make of us playing against each other in it! I mean, this whole game seems to be about hurting your opponents, and I don't wanna pull that crap on you! Even IF Stan or Mr. Burns try and make me!

Normally a man of few words, Ferb speaks up, "Don't worry about it right, bro. That match isn't gonna be for awhile, anyway."

"I know, but when it does come?"

"Then we'll both play our very best and still be brothers in the end."

"Yeah, but... but-"

"But nothing! We're just not gonna let this game split us apart! Case closed!"

Taking a deep breath as he lets his brother's words sink in, Phineas then grins, "Yeah, you're right. I dunno what I was thinking! Oh well, until then, may the best of our nations win, I suppose!" Ferb says nothing; he simply grins back as he Phineas bump fists. Soon afterwards, the teams are called by a stadium hand to mount their broomsticks, as they are all about to be introduced. And so they do, with their mascots - some on broomsticks of their own, others flying under their own power - all raring to storm the field with them;

Meanwhile, in the stadium, none other than The Boy Who Lived, Harry Potter himself, has Apparated down onto the field. Aside from calling the matches on TV along with Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger, he was also selected to host this ceremony, introduce the teams, and the like. Modestly, he waits patiently for the fans in the stands to lower their raucous cheering, which, for him, feels like en eternity...

"Sonorus." When the noise finally dies down some, Harry casts that spell on himself to magically amplify his voice, allowing the whole stadium to hear him without the need for any temperamental Muggle P.A. systems. The first words he speaks under this spell are, "Eat your heart out, FIFA! Right?!"

Huge laughter erupts from the fans over Harry's jab at the Muggle FIFA World Cup taking place in Brazil. "But seriously, folks," Harry continues as the laughter dies down, "this truly is the cream of the crop of this zany sport that is Cartoon Quidditch. As you should all know, we've enjoyed three full seasons of it with the World League of Cartoon Quidditch. It's been wackier and more enjoyable for us than any Muggle or wizard game that's been invented; the things that those cartoons do to each other never cease to amaze us... unless, of course, your name is Hermione Granger, but that's a different story!

Once more, the fans howl with laughter at Harry's wit. "While it may be true," he adds, "that this sport has been largely U.S.-centric, even with the Kyoto Kappa winning Potter Bowl II and the Marseille Sphinxes making it into Potter Bowl III, that changes now! For the first time ever, Cartoon Quidditch clubs from every corner of the globe will square off here, for arguably the one and only prize that will be bigger than the Potter Bowl! I suppose we should meet the teams now, starting with, of course, our very own... ENGLAND!

"Let's go team!" declares England Seeker Robotboy (from the Liverpool Beetles) as he leads his team flying on their brooms through the tunnel and up over the field. Following him around, as the fans erupt loudly for their host team, are Chasers Tommy Turnbull (Liverpool), Lola Mbola (Liverpool) and Ferb Fletcher (from the Charlotte Hallows), Beaters Richard and Nicole Watterson (both from the London Chimeras), and Keeper Nigel Uno (Philadelphia Thestrals). Also flying with them under their own power are their mascots, John, Paul, George and Ringo - a squadron of bombardier beetles magically enlarged to five feet in length, each one with the ability to squirt boiling hot liquid out of its posterior at any opponent, giving the British fans potentially much more to cheer for as the team disappears over the grandstands, making way for the introductions of the other teams;

"Yeah, that's them," Harry shrugs. "And now... AUSTRALIA!"

Despite Australia being considered a lower-tier Cartoon Quidditch nation, their fans are still out in force in Wembley Stadium as their national team flies in; by far the biggest standout is Wally Beatles, who's made his name in America as a Seeker for the Philadelphia Thestrals. But this time, he's trying his hand as a Beater; smirking, he swings his Beater bat around viciously as his teammates flank him, including a penguin named Memphis (Melbourne Minka Birds), who will play as the other Beater. With them also are the Chasers Dex Hamilton (Adelaide Bunyips), the fairy Crysta (Brisbane Dirawongs), and the penguin Mumble (Melbourne), along with the transgendered superhero Guy "SheZow" Hamdon (Sydney Yowies) as Seeker, and his mother Droosha Hamdon (Sydney) as Keeper. And by their side, also on a broom, is Matilda - a vicious swamp predator creature called a bunyip, feared by the Aboriginals for its man-eating ways...

As they make their exit, Harry grins, "La, la, la-la-la-la, sing a happy song... for BELGIUM!"

And in come the Smurfs - the national heroes of Belgium. Black, red and yellow flags fly as Clumsy Smurf, Greedy Smurf, Vanity Smurf, Hefty Smurf, Grouchy Smurf, Handy Smurf, and of course, Smurfette, soar in on their broomsticks. Even the fans of the other nations can't help but applaud - none of them are even put off by Kludde, the fearsome, black forest dog spirit who serves as their mascot; as he flies with them on his own broom, he howls approvingly as all of the fans give them one last cheer before the team takes their leave.

"And now," proclaims Harry, "for the nation who's hosting the Muggle World Cup instead of trying to fix their poverty issues... BRAZIL!"

Led by the kung fu master Raimundo Pedrosa, the Brazilian national team flies into Wembley Stadium. As the green, yellow and blue flags fly, Raimundo is backed by a managerie of exotic birds for teammates, names Nico, Pedro, Blu, Jewel, Nigel and Rafael. Not to mention their mascots, Phorus and Rhacos - a pair of three-meter-tall terror birds with wicked beaks that could easily stab an opposing player to bits, if Raimundo or the other birds ordered them to. Phorus and Rhacos let out menacing shrieks as they fly around on their brooms with their team before taking their leave to make way for...

"CANADA!"

Leading the Canadians is Waheela, the ferocious mountain wolf and Canadian mascot. As he flies in on his broom, howling louder than the Belgian wolf, he is followed by the Canadians Nikki Wong (Montreal Manticores), Jonesy Garcia (Montreal), Aerrow (Ottawa Storm Hawks), Piper (Ottawa), Carver (Ottawa), as well as siblings Lauren and Tyler Ridgemount (both from the Vancouver Grindylows). Even with the wolf, many consider the Canadians to not be much of a factor for this World Cup. Nevertheless, that doesn't stop the Canadian fans from waving their maple leaf flags for their team as they do their flyaround.

"CHINA!"

In fly the cats, Sagwa, Dongwa and Sheegwa Miao, who play as Chasers for the Chinese national Cartoon Quidditch team. With them are the kung-fu fighting animals Po, Monkey, Tigress and Viper; also key players for the team. But they all pale in comparison to their mascot, Xing; a Tarbosaurus - the Asian cousin of Tyrannosaurus rex. As the team flies overhead, he stamps his way around the field, roaring at the fans and inciting both cheers and fright...

"And don't you dare think we left Africa out of this one!" Harry smirks. "It's the Democratic Republic of the Congo!"

A chorus of roars erupt, not just from the Congolese fans, but also from the team of lions flying in on broomsticks - Kimba, Lyre, Leone, Rune and Rukkio - that play for the Congo. Also playing for them is a parrot named Coco, and a gazelle named Tomy. And their mascot; Dingonek, a fearsome jungle cryptid with saber teeth and a scorpion tail, roars in perfect chorus with the lions as they do their flyaround.

"FINLAND!"

Next up are none other than the Finnish national heroes, the Angry Birds, Red, Chuck, Jay, Jake, Jim, Bomb and Matilda - all known far and wide for the video games in which they've been featured as characters. Now, they've stood up to represent all of Finland in this Cartoon Quidditch World Cup, and there to cheer them on is their mascot Ajatar - a malevolent female forest spirit who appears in the form of a giant winged snake, tormenting clumsy wanderers, or, in this case, opposing teams and their fans...

"Now you should know these guys," proclaims Harry. "You saw many of them in the last Potter Bowl, and now, after the Sphinxes' loss, they're back for another round, playing for... FRANCE!"

And so Aelita Stones, Ulrich Stern, Yumi Ishiyama and Sissi Delmas, coming off of their Potter Bowl appearance with the Marseille Sphinxes, fly in along with Sam, Clover and Alex, who play for their in-nation rivals, the Paris Veela. But now, these rivals have united for France, to win for them their supremacy over all other Cartoon Quidditch nations. And stomping through the stadium with them is their mascot, a beast-like dragon known as the Tarasque, growling loudly and proudly with the French fans in the stadium. Once they've done their flyaround, they disappear over the other side of the stadium while the Tarasque stomps through the entrance tunnel and out to regroup with his team;

"And you should also be familiar with these gals," says Harry. "You've seen them playing for the Rome Fairies and Milan Witchhunters, and now, they've teamed up to represent their country of ITALY!"

It's the only all-female team in the Cup. Bloom, Musa and Tecna of the Rome Fairies have united with Will Vandom, Irma Lair, Hay Lin and Cornelia Hale of the Milan Witchhunters to bring Italy to victory in this Cartoon Quidditch World Cup. Even with them being in a "group of death" with both England and the United States to contend with, that doesn't put any sort of damper on their enthusiasm as they fly around above the fans, accompanied by their mascot Luigi the Lariosaurus - a nothosaur (that's a type of marine reptile from the Triassic period) flying on a broomstick, hissing at opposing fans as much as he can before the team takes their leave;

"The rest should be self-explanatory... JAPAN!"

And lo and behold, it's Japan, one of the favorties to win the Cup. All of them have been stars in the World League, and now, they - Goku (Osaka Oni), Gaara (Nagoya Nue), Ash Ketchum (Tokyo Tengu), Seto Kaiba (Kyoto Kappa), Shadow The Hedgehog (Yokohama Yokai), Heero Yuy (Hiroshima Hibagon) and Sonic The Hedgehog (Yokohama) - go soaring into the stadium with authority. The rising sun flags fly for them, and opposing fans quiver with fear at the sight of Akihiro, the Japanese demon, or Oni, that serves as their mascot. He could set anyone on fire on a whim, but instead he plays it cool, saving his powers and energy for the Cup, for combined with those of the team, they just might be unstoppable...

"Yep, they just might be the favorites to win out," affirms Harry. "And now, put your sombreros together for... MEXICO!"

Leading the way for Mexico is the luchadore wrestlers Rikochet, Buena Girl and The Flea. They've spent the last two seasons playing in the World League for the Monterrey Cadejos, and have frequently clashed, on and off the pitch, with their in-country rivals, the Mexico City Chupacabras. But this time, several of the Chupacabras - Maria, Rodolfo and Manny Rivera, along with Frida Suarez, have teamed up with them for Mexico. And speaking of chupacabras, stamping into the stadium with them are two actual chupacabras named Sergio and Esteban; while their appetite is normally for goats, they do have the will and capacity to turn on an opposing player at any second...

"NEW ZEALAND!"

Next up is the Auckland Moa - I mean, New Zealand. Actually, it is the same line-up - Vale and Valea Pepelo, Sione Tapili, Mila Jizovich, Jeff da Maori, Mack McCorkenstein and Bobby Bababiba. The only difference is that their accompanied by Pelekai and Makani, a pair of moa; giant flightless birds thought to be extinct. But these two birds are very much alive, and while New Zealand is not expected to even make it past the group stage, they still squawk proudly for their country.

"PERU!"

So then, the arrogant Emperor Kuzco leads his Peruvian national team - Kronk, Pacha, Chicha, Chaca, Tipo and Bucky the Squirrel into the stadium, along with one of the most terrifying mascots yet; a magically enlarged, 100-foot long giant anaconda named Aak. He slithers around the stadium as the team flies overhead, eyeballing fans as he goes, and even affectionately licking fans who are waving the red-and-white Peruvian flag. Of course, given the word or provocation, his demeanor could change in an instant...

"Alright, and now," announces Harry, "for the team from Africa who some say has a chance to end the circle of life, in a manner of speaking, for the other teams; "TANZANIA!"

A chorus of lion's roars erupt from the tunnel entrance, even louder and more vicious than those from the Congolese team. And flying in on those broomsticks are the Tanzanian lions; Simba, Nala, Kiara and Kovu, accompanied by the meerkat Timon, the warthog Pumbaa, and the hornbill Zazu. And bounding in on the ground is their mascot, Mobongo, a giant leopard called a Nundu, with an extremely toxic poisonous breath that could single-handedly bring an entire village into a deathly pestilence, and, if provoked, could do the same for every fan in Wembley Stadium...

"Well, just one more team!" Harry announces. "This World Cup would not be complete without them. The rest of the world hates them, but we love them, and there'd be no Cartoon Quidditch without them. Give it up for... the UNITED STATES!"

The red, white and blue flies high and proud throughout the seats of Wembley Stadium as the cream of the crop, the United States national Cartoon Quidditch team, led by the overly patriotic Stan Smith, best known from his time with the Washington Ministry. And he's leading one of most superpowered teams in the Cup, including the likes of the half-ghost Danny Phantom (Louisville Phantoms), the half-alien Gwen Tennyson (Kansas City Inferi), the demonic Raven (New Orleans Nightwings) and the overly aggressive, super-strong Buttercup (Jacksonville Jinx). Also in their ranks is the incredibly inventive Phineas Flynn (Charlotte Hallows), and Rainbow Dash, the Pegasus with the speed capabilites to rival Sonic the Hedgehog and give the Japanese a run for their money, and to boot, coming off from her Potter Bowl victory with her Detroit Alicorns. Okay, so she was grievously injured early on in the match and had to be subbed out, but now she's back, and better than ever. And flying in with them from the sky is their mascot, aptly named Fire-In-His-Loins; a 40-foot, legless, feathered, winged dragon called an amphithere, feared and respected for centuries by the Native Americans, now playing his part to help support his country, as they are considered THE most likely to take this inaugural Cartoon Quidditch World Cup...

"Well, that's them," Harry says. "Some of them have already shown great prowess in the World League, and others haven't yet made their talents known. But they have the chance to do so now! This will most certainly be a thrill ride unlike any before. These teams, I know, will amaze us, shock us, and maybe frighten us... but it'll all be worth it when we are finally revealed the surprise of who will be called a winner. So then, without further ado, as they say at the Muggle Olympics... LET THE GAMES BEGIN!

**And they shall! Our first match-ups;**

**GROUP A**

**China vs England**

**GROUP B**

**Brazil vs Finland**

**GROUP C**

**Australia vs Peru**

**GROUP D**

**Mexico vs DR Congo**

** Featured match; Brazil vs Finland...**


	3. Brazil vs Finland

** Group B match; Brazil vs Finland.**

** Team rosters;**

**Brazil **

** Chaser: Raimundo Pedrosa [C] (#10)**

** Chaser: Nico (#41)**

** Chaser: Pedro (#61)**

** Beater: Nigel (#34)**

** Beater: Rafael (#43)**

** Keeper: Jewel (#55)**

** Seeker: Blu (#35)**

** Coach: Jose Carioca**

**Finland**

** Chaser: Jay the Blue Bird (#10)**

** Chaser: Jake the Blue Bird (#01)**

** Chaser: Jim the Blue Bird (#11)**

** Beater: Chuck the Yellow Bird (#03)**

** Beater: Bomb the Black Bird (#02)**

** Keeper: Matilda the White Bird (#13)**

** Seeker: Red the Red Bird [R] (#18)**

** Coach: Terence the Big Brother Bird**

** Like the FIFA World Cup, these matches will also be covered by ESPN - with our favorite wizards calling the action;**

Harry: Well, kids; welcome to the Quidditch World Cup - Cartoon Quidditch, that is, heh heh! I still remember when we all went to that one Quidditch World Cup and saw Viktor Krum in action - yeah, we knew him before you did, Detroit Alicorns! But seriously, now our favorite our cartoons are representing their nations just as the Muggles are with their own FIFA World Cup, and what better way to kick things off with the "bird brawl?" It's Brazil vs. Finland. And I'm The Boy Who Lived, Harry Potter, with my minions Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger; we'll be bringin' you all the action here in London.

Ron: Yeah, well, it may be a bird brawl, but Brazil has the edge in the form of the human kung fu master they have in their ranks; Raimundo Pedrosa, the Xiaolin Dragon of Wind. I suppose it fits in with the birds, sort of. Plus, his ability to manipulate the air around him could let his bird friends use it to gain real unfair advantages against those angry Finnish birds.

Hermione: But that's not to say that Finland is without tricks of their own, Ron. Have either of you noticed the giant slingshot just standing there on the sidelines right by their coach and those pigs sitting on their reserve bench?

Harry: Uh, yeah. What about it?

Hermione: Well, I, uh, have a-

Ron: You're aren't gonna say you have a bad feeling about this, are you? Blimey, Hermione, I hate it when you say that!

Harry: Let's just get on with the match, guys.

...

Red: Kyseiset linnut luulevat niin kova vain koska he ovat ihmisen puolellaan!

Bomb: Joo, hän luultavasti voineet osua laaja puolella lato kanssa Quaffle.

Matilda: En tiedä, että kaveri näyttää aika kova minulle.

Chuck: Niin varmaan! Ilman häntä, he mitään. Jopa hänen kanssaan, he mitään! Tämä tulee olemaan kakku ...!

...

**The Bludgers are up, followed by the Golden Snitch. In the stands, Brazilian and Finnish flags wave against one another while the Brazilian terror bird mascots Phorus and Rhacos and Finnish forest spirit mascot Ajatar exchange threatening squawks and hisses. Meanwhile, the Quaffle is tossed up by the referee.**

Harry: The Quaffle is released, and the Cartoon Quidditch World Cup begins!

**Being by far the largest character on the pitch, Raimundo Pedrosa easily snatches the Quaffle to gain possession for Brazil. Immediately, the Blue Birds - Jay, Jake and Jim - all go closing in on him at once.**

Pedro: Yo, man, I'll take the Quaffle. You handle those guys!

**With that, Raimundo tosses the Quaffle over to Pedro before the Blue Birds can swipe it. And then...**

Raimundo: Typhoon Boom WIND!

Harry: Oh, and Raimundo just blew all those birds clean across the stadium in one move!

Ron: And there goes Pedro; he's wide open for the shot!

**By simply clapping his hands together, Raimundo unleashes a sonic boom that develops a huge wind gust which blows the Blue Birds across to the other end of Twickenham Stadium. Now, with no opposition, Pedro has a clear shot at the Finland goal;**

Hermione: And Matilda saves it for Finland!

Pedro: Aw, nuts!

Matilda: Lentää takaisin Arizona, tai St. Louis, tai Brasilia, tai missä olet kotoisin.

_**GAME BREAK**_

_** This Game Break takes us over to Emirates Park, where Australia and Peru are facing off. Right now, the match is still scoreless. Mumble the penguin has the Quaffle for Australia, and a clear field leading up to the Peruvian goal.**_

_Kuzco: Just try throwin' off my groove, ya lousy- AAH!_

_**Suddenly, a Bludger from Wallabee Beatles hits Emperor Kuzco right square in the stomach; as he doubles over, groaning and clutching his abdomen, Mumble slaps the Quaffle with his flipper right through an adjacent hoop, giving Australia a 10-0 lead over Peru in the early going.**_

**BACK TO TWICKENHAM STADIUM**

** After her save, Matilda holds onto the Quaffle until the Blue Birds make it back to the action; when they do, Matilda tosses the Quaffle over to Jake.**

Matilda: Ota se heille, kaverit!

**Flying in a V formation, Jake, Jay and Jim charge up the pitch, easily outrunning Nico and Pedro.**

Nico: How do those featherballs fly like that, man?

Pedro: Don't worry about it; Raimundo will take care of 'em.

**Sure enough, Raimundo appears just in front of his team's scoring area, just about ready to hit the Blue Birds with another typhoon.**

Raimundo: You want some more, eh?

Jay: Hiukan apua?

Chuck: Sait sen...!

Ron: BLOODY HEAD SHOT!

Harry: Right in the face, and Chuck's Bludger saves the Blue Birds, and-

Hermione: Wait, we have a penalty whistle! Looks like Jay and Jim forgot to fall back.

**Before Raimundo can attack the Blue Birds, Chuck the Yellow Bird pops him in the face with a Bludger, clearing the way for Jake, Jay and Jim to advance to the Brazil goal. But the penalty whistle then blows before anyone can make a shot. As the Finnish fans boo and as Ajatar hisses angrilly, the referee makes the call;**

Referee: Stooging. Finland, #10, 01 & 11. Penalty shot for Brazil!

Red: Etkö idiootit tiedä, että olet helppoja kohteita ryhmänä?

Phorus/Rhacos: (squawking maniacally)

**With the Blue Birds all having been called for Stooging, Brazil is awarded with a free shot on goal. Much to the delight of the Brazilian fans, and abhorrence of the Finnish fans, it is Raimundo Pedrosa who steps up to take the free shot. But Terence the Big Brother Bird is determined to not let the Brazilians get the upper hand on them.**

Terence: Minion Possu, päästä ritsa! Alikersantti Possu, valmiina ampumaan!

**As Raimundo sizes up Matilda The White Bird, Terence has two of the Finnish team's pig minions get their giant slingshot ready; Minion Pig is the ammo while Corporal Pig is the trigger.**

Raimundo: Alright, consider yourself bird crap!

Terence: Käynnistää!

...

Ron: Another head shot! And the penalty shot is no good!

Hermione: I TOLD you guys that Finland was up to no good with that slingshot of theirs!

**As Raimundo is about to take his shot, he suddenly gets popped in the face again; this time by Minion Pig, who was shot right at him from the giant slingshot over on Finland's bench. Thus, the penalty shot is called as being no good, leaving Raimundo furious.**

Raimundo: You have GOT to be kidding me... Phorus! Rhacos! SIC' EM!

Phorus/Rhacos: (savage squawking)

Terence: AAH! Juokse!

Harry: Wait a sec; while Finland is getting the Quaffle back, their bench is being attacked!

Ron: Blimey, those terror birds are gonna make a meal outta those pigs if someone doesn't step in.

Hermione: Speak of the devil, guys; that snake's coming to the-

Harry: Hold the thought, Hermione! Finland just scored!

Ron: Who cares? Their mascots are about to square off...!

**On Raimundo's orders, the two terror birds Phorus and Rhacos - the mascots of the Brazilian side, go charging at the Finnish bench, squawking like savages while readying their wicked beaks for the kill. Terence the Big Brother Bird and the pigs are sent scattering, trying to avoid the birds' lethal beaks...**

** Even through it all, the Blue Birds pay no attention while everyone else is paying their fullest; this allows Jim the Blue Bird to sneak the Quaffle past Jewel the blue macaw Keeper and score a 10-0 lead for Finland. But all of the attention is being set towards the Finnish bench, as Ajatar, the Devil of the Woods and the mascot for the Finnish side, faces them in her snake form, staring intently into the eyes of Phorus and Rhacos as they start to suddenly become wobbly on their feet;**

Ron: Blimey, those birds are puking!

Harry: That's Ajatar's power, Ron; anyone that looks her in the eye instantly becomes sick. She's like a watered-down basilisk, of sorts.

Hermione: Oh, God! And to think I was scared of the Brazilian mascots!

**With Ajatar's powers, the terror birds have suddenly fallen ill, collapsing to their knees as a combination of painful shrieks and vomit spew out from their beaks. Mediwizards are dispatched to attend to the two creatures as Ajatar hisses triumphantly, hissing defiantly at the Brazilian fans in the stands as some of them start to suddenly come down with coughs...**

** But back to the Quidditch action, now. New life suddenly surges through the Brazilian crowd as Blu the blue macaw has spotted the Golden Snitch.**

Ron: Oh man, it looks like Brazil could steal this one!

Harry: I don't know - Red the Red Bird is closing pretty fast!

Hermione: You know how you guys were talking before about this being a bird brawl? Well we got one comin' up, it looks like.

Harry: At least try and enjoy the action this time, Hermione...

_**GAME BREAK**_

_** This Game Break takes us over to Wembley Stadium, where China and England are facing each other. The score is 50-0, England. However, Viper, the Chinese resident kung fu snake and Seeker, is right on top of the Golden Snitch, ready to uncoil, strike, and snap the Snitch up in her jaws. So focused are her sharp snake senses that she is totally unaware of Robotboy flying right behind her, machine guns cocked, loaded and pointed...**_

_Viper: AAH! You've commited a great dishonor...! (thud)_

_**Viper's broom tail is torn to shreds by the bullets from Robotboy's guns, sending her helplessly collapsing to the ground with a bang. With her out of the way, Robotboy easily reels in the Snitch, and England defeats China 200-0.**_

**BACK TO TWICKENHAM STADIUM**

Red: Et voi kopioida taitoni, senkin papukaija!

Blu: You're lucky I don't know what that means...!

Ron: Blimey, we've got ourselves a cockfight!

Hermione: That's illegal, you know.

Harry: Who cares, it's awesome! Red vs. Blu - get it?! HA!

**With the Snitch right in front of them, Red and Blu start snapping at each other mercilessly with their beaks, biting each other in their faces and on their wings just as viciously as they would be if they were fighting for territory or for mates (one of which Blu already has, but still).**

** This fight takes them on their way down by the Finnish bench; Red and Blu are still so busy snapping at each other that neither of them notice Terence and the pigs loading their giant slingshot again;**

Terence: Käynnistää!

...

All: OH!

Harry: BLU'S DOWN! BLU IS DOWN! That slingshot has sealed this match!

Ron: Well he is flying under his own power, but there goes his broom, so...

Brazilian Fans: (booing harshly)

**The slingshot scores a direct hit; the pig fired from it knocks Blu right off of his broomstick. While Blu is able to fly under his own power and save his own skin, he now lacks all of the speed capabilities that his broom gave him. So, as the Brazilian fans voice their displeasure, all Blu can do is look on helplessly as Red snaps at the Snitch with his beak...**

Harry: That's the game! Red the Red Bird has the Snitch. The score; 160-0, Finland!

Brazilian Fans: (booing harshly)

Red: Voit kaikki helvettiin, Brasilia ... varten Suomi! WOO-HOO!

**So that's that. Red the Red Bird catches the Snitch, and Finland defeats Brazil 160-0. Red gloats, taunting the Brazilian fans as they jeer him, while the Blue Cross Flag of Finland flies in hordes throughout the throng of Finnish supporters also in attendence, celebrating their very first victory in international Cartoon Quidditch competition...**

** Around the Cup;**

**China - 0; England - 200**

**Australia - 190; Peru - 10**

**Mexico - 60; DR Congo - 170**

** Group standings;**

**GROUP A **

** England (1-0)**

** China (0-1)**

** Italy (0-0)**

** United States (0-0)**

**GROUP B**

** Finland (1-0)**

** Brazil (0-1)**

** Canada (0-0)**

** France (0-0)**

**GROUP C**

** Australia (1-0)**

** Peru (0-1)**

** Belgium (0-0)**

** Tanzania (0-0)**

**GROUP D**

** DR Congo (1-0)**

** Mexico (0-1)**

** New Zealand (0-0)**

** Japan (0-0)**

** Next matches;**

**GROUP A**

** Italy vs United States**

**GROUP B**

** Canada vs France**

**GROUP C**

** Belgium vs Tanzania**

**GROUP D**

** New Zealand vs Japan**

** Featured match; Canada vs France...**


	4. Canada vs France

** Group B match; Canada vs France.**

** Team rosters;**

**Canada**

** Chaser: Piper (#64)**

** Chaser: Lauren Ridgemount (#30)**

** Chaser: Tyler Ridgemount (#38)**

** Beater: Nikki Wong (#13)**

** Beater: Jonesy Garcia (#69)**

** Keeper: Carver (#66)**

** Seeker: Aerrow [C] (#3)**

** Coach: Chris McLean**

**France**

** Chaser: Sam (#33)**

** Chaser: Clover (#78)**

** Chaser: Alex (#32)**

** Beater: Ulrich Stern (#40)**

** Beater: Yumi Ishiyama (#34)**

** Keeper: Sissi Delmas (#31)**

** Seeker: Aelita Stones [C] (#20)**

** Coach: Jerry Lewis**

...

Harry: Some way to start this World Cup; a battle of the mascots and a giant slingshot all lead to Finland's key victory over Brazil. Now, for those of you who've followed the World League, you'll be seeing some much more familiar faces. Some of those who made the last Potter Bowl with the Marseille Sphinxes are now back in action playing for France in this World Cu. Their first opponents; Canada!

Ron: Yeah, Harry, we've seen all of those Canadians in the World League, as well. Honestly, though, the only good players they have - I think - are Aerrow, Piper and Carver. You know, from the Ottawa Storm Hawks, the only good Canadian team right now? I think that they'll be Canada's only hope of standing up to France, with their super-spy girls - not to mention some of the Potter Bowl finalists from the Marseille Sphinxes!

Hermione: I'm actually curious to see how Sissi Delmas will fair here. You may recall back to the last Potter Bowl, when Franz Hopper officially announced his retirement. Sissi, of course, will be succeeding him next season with the Sphinxes, and this World Cup match against Canada will be her first official match... hmm, she might not have the fancy-schmancy Muggle weaponry that her teammates have, but I'd still like to see what she can do.

Harry: It should be pretty intriguing indeed, Hermione...

...

Ulrich: This should be a sinch. I mean, we played these fools in the World League - the Storm Hawks were half-decent, but the rest are just jokes.

Yumi: Yeah, right. (to Nikki Wong) Hey, ugly! Are you sure you shouldn't be playing for China, ha ha ha!

Nikki: Are you sure you shouldn't be playing for Japan, wiseass?!

Yumi: Touche...

...

**So as French and Canadian flags wave opposite each other, pumped by the wolf Waheela (the Canadian mascot) and the dragon known as the Tarasque (the French mascot), the Bludgers and Golden Snitch are released, and the crowd noise climaxes right as the Quaffle is tossed up.**

Harry: It's France and Canada as we are on once again at Twickenham Stadium!

** Naturally, being super-spies, Sam, Clover and Alex all make it to the Quaffle lightning-quick. But it's still not enough for them to prevent Piper from beating them to the punch, and so the Quaffle starts off in Canada's possession.**

Clover: Like, how did she do that?

Sam: Dunno, don't care! Let's get her!

**Assuming the V-shaped Hawkshead Attacking Formation, Sam, Clover and Alex all charge after Piper like missiles on an enemy fighter... only to be thrown off and scattered in all directions by a Bludger hit at them by Nikki Wong.**

Nikki: That'll teach 'em to talk trash about me!

Jonesy: Wait, but wasn't it their Beater who was talking that crap?

Nikki: Whatever, it still serves them all right.

**With all of France's Chasers thrown off course, Piper now effectively has a clean shot at the French goal; so, as Sissi Delmas hovers there on her broom, determined as ever to prove herself, Piper makes her approach into the scoring area and rips her shot off...**

Harry: And Piper SCORES! Canada has the early advantage... who would've thought?

Alex: C'mon, Sissi, I know you're new at this, but head in the game!

Sissi: Like you'd know, loser - the Paris Veela suck balls!

Alex: Why, that little...!

_**GAME BREAK**_

_** This Game Break takes us over to Emirates Park, where Belgium and Tanzania are facing each other in what is both, for them, their first match in this group stage. The score is already 10-0, Belgium. And they have possession of the Quaffle again, with Greedy Smurf hoarding it away from everyone, including his own teammates. But before he can approach the goal;**_

_Kiara: (roars)_

_Greedy: AAH! That hurt!_

_**With a quick slash to his face, Kiara dislodges the Quaffle from Greedy Smurf's grasp as he retreats, groaning as he clutches the claw marks running across his cheek. She then throws it all the way over to Pumbaa on the other end; he then miraculously kicks it through the hoop from just outside the scoring area to nab the 15-point shot, netting Tanzania a 15-10 lead over Belgium.**_

**BACK TO TWICKENHAM STADIUM**

** Irritated over the start of the match, Sissi Delmas punches the Quaffle over to Clover. From below, the Tarasque growls furiously, trying to keep the French fans' enthusiasm up even as they've fallen behind in the early going.**

French Fans: (chanting) ALLON, FRANCE! ALLON, FRANCE! ALLON, FRANCE!

**As Piper, along with Lauren and Tyler Ridgemount, approach in their own Hawkshead Attacking Formation, Sam and Clover toss the Quaffle back and forth real quick - quicker than the Canadians can work with. As their Chasers all converge on Sam, she throws it right over to Clover, and she blasts away, leaving the Canadians in her dust.**

Piper: But... I didn't think they were that good with the Veela!

**Suddenly, Clover's pupils are filled with the sight of a Bludger flying right to her face; the product of Nikki Wong and Jonesy Garcia's Dopplebeater Defence. In other words, their last ditch effort to keep Clover away from their goal. Instinctively, Clover pulls up to avoid the attack - but not before launching the Quaffle towards the Canadian hoops... and from right outside the edge of the scoring area, no less;**

Harry: UNBELIEVABLE! Clover avoids the Bludger AND she makes the 15-point shot! France takes the lead!

Tarasque: (triumphant roar)

Hermione: Even I have to admit that was an excellent play on Clover's part to pull France out of that hole of theirs.

Ron: I knew that 15-point shot thing would be worth it.

**With that, Clover turns a Bludger attack into a game-changing move, scoring one of Cartoon Quidditch's first-ever 15-point shots and pulling into a 15-10 lead over Canada.**

**Carver then hands the Quaffle over to Tyler Ridgemount. But Yumi Ishiyama is not willing to give them any sort of chance at a comeback, as she hurls one of her trademark Japanese war fans in his direction...**

Tyler: AAAAAAAAHHH!

Harry: Oh, and a direct hit from Yumi's war fans! Sam has the Quaffle for France... GOAL! France leads 25-10!

Hermione: Suddenly, France is in the driver's seat. They're making Canada look weak and worthless.

Ron: Well, Hermione, when it comes to anything that isn't hockey, they, uh, pretty much are. And on top of that, Canadians are just... weird.

**The Quaffle pops out of Tyler Ridgemount's grasp as he winds up clutching his shoulder, which is now oozing blood from the slash marks originating from Yumi's war fan. Sam is right on the scene as it happens; she snatches up the Quaffle, and before Carver can react, she punches it right in the hoop to increase France's lead over Canada to 25-10.**

** Once more, Carver throws the Quaffle back into play, this time to Lauren Ridgemount. As she charges forward, Ulrich Stern creeps up on her from behind with his katana pointed in the attack position...**

Ron: BLOODY HEAD SHOT! Ulrich really got served!

Harry: Yeah, Jonesy's Bludger really saved Lauren from a real grisly attack there.

Hermione: That is true - I was really scared for a moment.

**Jonesy Garcia's Bludger whacks Ulrich right in the face before he can impale Lauren on his katana, which he ends up dropping as a result from the impact. In fact, he ends up almost falling off of his broom, just barely holding on with his nondominant hand and hauling himself back on top of his broomstick with it.**

** An excited Waheela howls his approval from down below, amping up the Canadian fans as Lauren races down the pitch, eluding Sam, Clover and Alex no problem. Yumi Ishiyama knocks a Bludger over towards her, but it misses horribly, and Lauren stops just short of the boundary of the France scoring area and shoots for the 15-pointer...**

Harry: Oh, but it's saved by Sissi Delmas!

Ron: Yeah; dare I say that she might actually be proving her worth in the French national team?

Hermione: Hopefully - France is one of the favorites to win out; that is, assuming they don't have to face the United States in the quarterfinals...

**Somehow, Sissi Delmas manages to lunge to the side, get a hand out and catch the Quaffle just before it goes through the hoop. Lauren Ridgemount sulks away angrilly as the French fans applaud Sissi's efforts in keeping Canada behind them.**

** Eagerly, Sissi punches the Quaffle over to Alex, who just barely avoids Piper as she flies out of her own team's scoring area. The Ridgemount siblings try and charge at her from the front, but naturally, they are unaware of the Bludgers that Ulrich Stern and Yumi Ishiyama have just hit at them from both sides...**

Ron: Blimey, those were HUGE hits! Almost knocked 'em off their brooms!

Harry: And there goes Alex, out in the clear...

**As Lauren and Tyler get pounded by Ulrich and Yumi's Bludgers, and as Alex flies on ahead totally wide open, the Tarasque laughs hoarsely at Lauren and Tyler's predicament, encouraging the same from the French fans in the stands. That's when a ferocious howl sounds off from the other side of the pitch;**

Hermione: Uh, guys? The mascots are at it again!

Harry: Wait, hold that thought; Alex just scored, and France is up 35-10!

**Even as Alex scores a goal to pad France's lead to 35-10, the fans on both sides pay attention to what's happening on the French sidelines; Waheela the mountain wolf has the Tarasque backed into a corner, baring his teeth, about ready to pounce. Even so, the Tarasque holds his ground, nostrils flaring with sparks erupting out from them. Then, just as the Waheela is about to pounce...**

Ron: Oh, and what a head shot! That wolf of theirs is out cold!

**A Bludger from Yumi Ishiyama hits the Canadian mascot right in the temple before he can pounce, knocking him out cold where he stood. The Canadian fans are thrown into an angry frenzy and the French fans applaud hysterically as Yumi flies down to check up on her own team's mascot;**

Yumi: He didn't hurt you, did he, boy?

Tarasque: (purring)

Yumi: Whew, good. Don't worry about us, we'll win this match y-

Tarasque: (growling up at the sky)

Yumi: What is it, boy, do you see some- oh, crap! TAKE HIM DOWN, AELITA!

_**GAME BREAK**_

_** This Game Break takes us over to Wembley Stadium, where Italy and the United States are playing in their first respective World Cup matches against each other. The score is 65-60, Italy. Will Vandom is hot on the tail of the Golden Snitch... and hot on her tail is the giant amphithere and American mascot, Fire-In-His-Loins. Holding true to his name, he spits several streams of fire at Will, hoping to torch her, knock her out and clear a path for an American victory. While he doesn't score a hit, he does manage to get Will further and further behind the Snitch. His efforts prove to not be in vain when a streak of blue zips past them both at lightning speed;**_

_Rainbow Dash: Yes! AWESOME!_

_Crowd: (chanting) U.S.A.! U.S.A.! U.S.A!_

_**Ultimately, Rainbow Dash catches the Snitch, and the final score is 210-65, United States.**_

**BACK TO TWICKENHAM STADIUM**

Tarasque: (growling tensely)

Harry: The French fans are in a frenzy, and there's why; Aerrow is right on the Snitch, WAY out in the clear!

Ron: France better start praying; if Aelita doesn't pull off a miracle, they'll be royally humiliated by a bunch of hockey kooks!

Hermione: Oi... (facepalm)

**French fans close their eyes and look away, and Canadian flags start to wave as Aerrow chases down the Golden Snitch, looking to score the victory for Canada. Just as he gets withing a fingertip of doing so...**

Canadian Fans: (gasp)

Waheela: (distressed howling)

Hermione: Was... was he just frozen?

Ron: Yeah, but how? Nobody here has that power!

Harry: Actually, I think Aelita does.

Ron: Really? Blimey, if she'd used that in the Potter Bowl, the Sphinxes would've won it! Wow...

**France miracle comes in the form of Aelita Stones's Lyoko freeze powers, which turn Aerrow into a solid block of ice right before he catches the Snitch. Now it is the Canadian fans who are covering their eyes as said block of ice goes collapsing to the ground in a nasty heap. The mournful howls of Waheela, coupled by the elated roars of the Tarasque, ring throughout Twickenham Stadium as Aelita then makes her final move of the match;**

Harry: Well, that's game. France wins by a score of 185-10.

Ron: Yep. If the Canadians have learned anything today, it's that they should stick to hockey, just as the Americans should give up on Muggle football.

Hermione: Oh, shut up, Ronald!

Aelita: Yay, we did it! WOO-HOO!

**So, that's that. France defeats Canada 185-10, and are one step closer to making it to the quarterfinals of this Cartoon Quidditch World Cup!**

** Around the Cup;**

**GROUP A**

** Italy - 65; United States - 210**

**GROUP C**

** Belgium - 30; Tanzania - 195**

**GROUP D**

** Japan - 250; New Zealand - 0**

**Group standings;**

**GROUP A **

** England (1-0)**

** United States (1-0)**

** China (0-1)**

** Italy (0-1)**

**GROUP B**

** Finland (1-0)**

** France (1-0)**

** Brazil (0-1)**

** Canada (0-1)**

**GROUP C**

** Australia (1-0)**

** Tanzania (1-0)**

** Belgium (0-1)**

** Peru (0-1)**

**GROUP D**

** DR Congo (1-0)**

** Japan (1-0)**

** Mexico (0-1)**

** New Zealand (0-1)**

**Next matches;**

**GROUP A**

** England vs Italy**

**GROUP B**

** Finland vs France  
**

**GROUP C**

** Peru vs Tanzania**

**GROUP D**

** DR Congo vs New Zealand**

** Featured match; Peru vs Tanzania...**


	5. Soothing of the Nerves

Now for our first side story of this Cartoon Quidditch World Cup, taking place right after the match at Twickenham Stadium between Canada and France.

Though Canada got ahead early, France dominated the rest of the way, capping it off with a 185-10 victory that ties them with Finland for the lead in Group B. Throughout the rest of the day afterwards, the team has been out and about all over the place throughout London; sightseeing, getting some food to eat, and occasionally being mobbed by avid French fans voicing their support for them, as well as overzealous native British fans taunting them mercilessly...

...but none of that is relevant. This chapter really starts that evening, when Sam, Clover, Alex, Aelita Stones, Ulrich Stern, Yumi Ishiyama and Sissi Delmas all arrive back at their hotel just a few blocks away from Twickenham Stadium;

"You know," Sam says to Clover and Alex, "I never did bring up how much better the three of us have been since this Cup started."

"Totally!" beams Clover. "Hey, Sissi! You'd better watch your backs, because next season, the Veela are comin' for ya!"

"Please!" Sissi scoffs. "There's no way the Sphinxes are gonna lose to you or those two other French teams that are joining the league. We'll be ALWAYS be the top dogs in Europe!"

"Yeah, 'cause you showed last season that you're defintely not the top dogs in the world," Alex scoffs.

"Oh, shut up!" snaps Sissi.

"Hey, girls!"

Those words come from the other end of the hall, echoing as if they were inside one of the several giant stadiums in the city of London. They are the voices of Jeremy Belpois and William Dunbar; while not picked for the French national team, they are star players for the Marseille Sphinxes, as well as the boyfriends of Aelita Stones and Sissi Delmas, respectively, so naturally, they crossed the English channel with the rest of the team to cheer them on and support their girlfriends.

Enthusiastically, Aelita and Sissi dash up to Jeremy and William and smother them in near-bone-crushing hugs, suffocating them with hard kisses and making them both practically beg to be released.

"Aw, c'mon, Aelita!" Jeremy blushes. "It's not like we've been apart for that long."

"I know," Aelita shrugs, "but I've just been so excited ever since we won!"

"Yeah, we saw," affirms William. "Great job, all of you... uh, especially you, Sissi!"

"Oh, you!" blushes Sissi. And with that, as Sissi plants another hard kiss on William's lips, the rest of the team say their goodnights and retire into their separate hotel rooms.

The focus from here on out will be on Sissi and William. Something about their reunion after the match seems to have ignited some sort of spark in them both; from the moment they've shut the door, they've been making out and swapping tongues like mad, and it looks as if clothes are going to start being shed at any moment...

"William, wait!" Sissi breaks in as they break off. "I think we're going too fast."

"Whaddya mean, 'going too fast?!'"

"Well," Sissi says uneasily, "this just reminded me of something I overheard..."

_*cue flashback*_

_ It is right after France's victory against Canada. Everyone is showering up, all together in the same showers; except Ulrich, the only guy on the team. As Sissi washes herself off a ways from the others, she can't help but hear them chatting;_

_ "So, Yumi," Sam asks. "How are things with you and Ulrich?"_

_ "I think what she's trying to say," Clover prys, "is when are you gonna consummate the thing, already?"_

_ "Yeah, you two've been together for, like, how long?" adds Alex._

_ "You girls don't get it!" Yumi snaps at them. "Our school doesn't take too kindly to that sort of thing."_

_ "Oh, whatever, like they'd know!" Clover scoffs._

_ "You still don't get it!" Yumi snaps again. "Sissi's dad's the principal!"_

_ "Ohhh..."_

_ "Yeah; the very thought of teenage sex is, like, abhorrent to him. He's the one who turned our sex-ed program into abstinence-only, which I think is total BS, but anyway, he himself has told us that he'd personally expel any teenage fathers, including Ulrich and William. Especially William, since he's with Sissi."_

_ "Well that right there is what I call BS!" Alex rolls her eyes._

_ "Yeah, hasn't he ever heard of condom?" wonders Sam._

_ With that, as the rest of the girls continue to debate said issue, Sissi slips quietly out of the shower to go change..._

_ *End flashback*_

"And to think that we both actually had crushes on those two jokers!" William laughs.

"But still, they're right." Sissi points out. "I almost hate Daddy, you know? I'm like, 14 years old, and yet he still treats me like I'm half that age, telling me who I should and shouldn't date; honestly, he might as well put me in an arranged marriage, if that's how he feels."

"But I thought you liked it when your dad spoiled you," William replies awkwardly.

"Well not like this!" Sissi exclaims. "And besides, you know damn well that he doesn't approve of you and me. Doesn't he know that all rebels are criminals? And that doesn't give him the right to try and unjustly kick you out, either. Really, you're much more sweet than he'd led to believe. You know that?"

"Well..." William blushes, at a loss for words. "But... if we can't, you know, then what can we do?"

"Hmm..." Sissi intones, thinking, until she can come up with no other solutions. "Well... you could see my breasts - if you want."

"Wait, but wouldn't that-"

"I promise we won't take off any more clothes than that, sweetie," Sissi croons. "Now do ya wanna see my jugs, or what?"

"Uh... OK," William blushes as Sissi slips off her pink T-shirt and unties her pink bra.

And William sees them. Two C-cup breasts; a very impressive size for someone only 14 years of age. At a loss for words, William simply stares intently, not sure of what else he can get away with doing.

"Alright, you know the deal," Sissi says. "Lose the shirt, now."

"But I don't look good shirtless!"

"You're still beautiful to me, now lose the shirt!"

William sighs, still certain that he does not look good without clothes on, and then, albeit really nervously, drops off his black leather jacket and, after taking a deep breath, slips off his black T-shirt.

"Mmm, you've got a pretty body!" Sissi marvels.

And sure enough, while William is far from being a bulky Schwarzenegger-esque musclehead, he still has just-noticeable pecs and abs for Sissi to fawn over. "Uh... thanks," William blushes, sweating nervously as Sissi ravenously fondles his muscles with her hands, practically drooling over the sensation of their firmness.

"Now c'mon, touch mine!" Sissi urges as she pulls William's hands into her chest. William blushes harder than ever, now. Sissi's chest, for him, has a weird, but somewhat arousing, sensation to its touch as he awkwardly squeezes and jiggles both breasts in his hands.

"Uh, well I guess they do feel nice," William awkwardly giggles.

"Oh, stop being so nervous," Sissi coaxes as she sits down on the bed. "Here, sit on my lap."

"On your lap?"

"OK, fine, sit beside me," Sissi relents. "Just so long as your comfortable."

"Alright," replies William, his face bestowing a grin as he plops down on the bed beside his girl.

"I love you, William!" coos Sissi as she sling an arm around William's bare, toned body and pecks him on the lips.

"I love you too, Sissi," smiles William. Now freed from his earlier unsettled state of mind, William now props himself onto Sissi's lap, wrapping both his arms and legs around her. The rest of their night is spent like this, with the two of them sweetly kissing each other, tongues and all, caressing each other's smooth, toned bodies, too absorbed in this euphoria to bother with sleep; which might not be a good idea, as France's next match, which is against Finland, is tomorrow...


	6. Peru vs Tanzania

** Group C match; Peru vs Tanzania**

** Team rosters;**

**Peru**

** Chaser: Chicha (#99)**

** Chaser: Chaca (#0)**

** Chaser: Tipo (#00)**

** Beater: Pacha (#96)**

** Beater: Kronk (#69)**

** Keeper: Emperor Kuzco [C] (#1)**

** Seeker: Bucky the Squirrel (#2)**

** Coach: Yzma**

**Tanzania**

** Chaser: Kiara (#58)**

** Chaser: Timon (#73)**

** Chaser: Pumbaa (#37)**

** Beater: Simba [C] (#63)**

** Beater: Nala (#36)**

** Keeper: Kovu (#85)**

** Seeker: Zazu (#74)**

** Coach: Rafiki**

...

Harry: Well it's about time we had ourselves a change of face! The first two matches we showed you were both at Twickenham Stadium; the national rugby stadium of England. Now, as we shift over to Group C, we come to you from Emirates Park; normally the home of Arsenal Football Club. But today, it'll feature a clash between two previously unknown Cartoon Quidditch nations; Peru and Tanzania!

Ron: Well I already know that I got my money on Tanzania. I mean, come on, look at them! Peru just have ordinary humans and a squirrel, while Tanzania have a pride of lions AND a nundu for a mascot! Isn't that, like, THE most dangerous creature that exists in the wizarding world? I bet Hagrid would love to have one of those as a pet, or something.

Hermione: For once, I have to agree with Ron on this one. I mean, even with that 100-foot anaconda they have for a mascot, Peru was still unable to stand up to Australia in their first match. Their World League teams, of course, are considered bottom-of-the-heap. If Peru can't contend with that, how can they possibly avoid being mauled by that pride of lions?

Harry: Err, well, they also have a meerkat, warthog and hornbill in their ranks, Hermione, but still; very valid point...

...

Kiara: It is just me, or are we in, like, the easiest group in this whole thing?

Simba: You could be right about that. To tell you the truth, it makes me feel... insulted. I mean, a team as strong as us needs a real challenge! You know, like Japan, or France, or the United States.

Timon: Don't worry, big guy. At this rate, we're bound to meet those guys sooner or later, and when we do...!

Pumbaa: We'll eat 'em for supper!

Timon: No, Pumbaa, we're vegetarians. The lions will take care of that.

Pumbaa: Oh. Right...

...

**So, before a sell-out crowd of Peruvian and Tanzanian supporters, the Bludgers and the Golden Snitch are let loose to fly wherever they please. The Quaffle is then promptly tossed up by the referee.**

Harry: And from Emirates Park, this Group C match-up is officially on!

**Snapping the Quaffle up in her jaws, Kiara gains quick possession for Tanzania. The only one of the Peruvian Chasers brave enough to make a charge at a fully-grown lioness is Chicha, but right as she gets within striking distance, Kiara raises her claws;**

Chicha: AAAHH! Bitch, that hurt!

Kiara: (snidely roaring)

**Chicha ends up with prominent slash marks on her chest as Kiara marches on. Pacha, Chicha's husband, tries to nail Kiara with a Bludger in retaliation, but he misses, and almost hits Kronk.**

Kronk: Whoa, easy there, Pacha!

Pacha: Well YOU didn't see what that beast did to my wife!

**This effectively leaves Kiara in the clear, and before even entering the scoring area, she shoots;**

Harry: And the 15-pointer is GOOD! Tanzania open this one with a solid 15-0 lead!

Ron: And already this match is going EXACTLY how we were all talking about. Right, Hermione?

Hermione: I suppose so. But then again, you never really can be sure with this game...

_**GAME BREAK**_

_** This Game Break takes place over at Wembley Stadium, where Italy is facing off with the host nation, England. The score is tied at 10. Tommy Turnbull has the Quaffle for England; he is almost thrown off by a Bludger that was hit at him by Musa; and then, Bloom launches a fireball right at him..**_

_Tommy: Oh crap, I'm going down...!_

_Lola: (gasp) TOMMY!_

_**The fireball scores a direct hit on Tommy's broom tail, which leads to him spiraling and spewing smoke and flames on his way to a grisly crash-landing below. Consequently, Lola Mbola hovers down to check up on her boyfriend, allowing Bloom to score the goal and take a 20-10 lead for Italy.**_

**BACK TO EMIRATES PARK**

Kuzco: You threw off my groove big time!

**These are Emperor Kuzco's defiant words as he throws the Quaffle back into play and into the waiting arms of Tipo.**

** Nala knocks a Bludger his way, but Tipo dodges it just in the nick of time. He's then about to pass it over to his sister Chaca;**

Chaca: Uh, I'm a little held up here, bro!

Kiara: (roaring)

Tipo: Uh... right.

**So instead Tipo continues on on his own; only to have Pumbaa pop up in his way right before he reaches the midfield line, leading to quite an easy standoff. Tipo, however, doesn't seem the least bit intimidated by Pumbaa's vicious aura - one that contradicts his normally comical, fun-loving side;**

Tipo: (scoffs) Some pig you are!

Pumbaa: Are you talking to me?

Timon: Uh oh, you called him a pig.

Pumbaa: Are you talking to me?!

Timon: You shouldn't have done that!

Pumbaa: ARE YOU TALKING TO ME?!

Timon: Now you're in for it!

Pumbaa: They call me MR. Pig! AAAAAAAHHH! (charges)

...

Ron: Blimey, what a hit! Tipo is DOWN!

Harry: And Pumbaa has the Quaffle - this could be big...!

**Provoked by Tipo's words, Pumbaa angrily charges at him with enough force to knock him clean off of his broom, sending him flying through the air and landing on his butt, back in his own team's scoring area. Pumbaa himself then takes the loose Quaffle for Tanzania.**

Chicha: Pacha, give me your bat!

**In a fit of anger/last-resort defensive attempt, Chicha grabs her husband's Bludger Bat and tries to hit a Bludger at Pumbaa, but it misses and almost hits Chaca right square in the face. As for Pumbaa, he goes on to take his shot, stopping just short of the boundry of the Peru scoring area to do so;**

Harry: And it's ANOTHER 15 points for Tanzania! THIS is something you NEVER saw in the World League!

Ron: Yeah; it looks like that squirrel of theirs might just be Peru's only hope.

Hermione: Not that it'd be the first time a Seeker has turned a match around, of course.

**So with Pumbaa's 15-point shot, Tanzania has amassed a 30-0 lead over Peru - and by scoring only two goals to do so, no less. With Peru in a bind and their fans reeling and cowering in silence while the Tanzanian fans are looking about ready to have orgasms, Emperor Kuzco hands the Quaffle over to Chaca in the hopes that they'll get it this time.**

** As Aak, the Peruvian mascot, hisses at his team's fans to try and encourage them to not lose hope, Chaca just misses a Bludger that was hit at her by Nala. Pumbaa then charges once more, unaware of the Bludger that Kronk just hit at him;**

Pumbaa: OOF! Oh God, that smarts!

**So with Pumbaa hovering in mid-air, clutching his chest from where the Bludger hit, Chaca moves on towards the Tanzanian goal, where their Keeper, Kovu, stares daggers through her, clearly ready to make his first save of the match.**

** But before Chaca can even take her shot, Simba intervenes with a Bludger headed right for her...**

Ron: HEAD SHOT!

Harry: Chaca's down and out - Timon has it for Tanzania!

**With Chaca incapaticated by Simba's Bludger, Timon seizes the chance and picks up the loose Quaffle for Tanzania. With Peru being at a serious player disadvantage at the moment, Timon appears to have it made in the shade - but then;**

Timon: AH, SNAKE! I hate snakes!

Aak: (hissing, snapping furiously)

Harry: The mascot's attacking! Aak the anaconda looks like he's trying to eat that meerkat alive!

**Now it is the Tanzanian fans who are reeling, and the Peruvian fans who are pumped, as their mascot - the 100-foot giant anaconda named Aak - slithers out onto the pitch and starts snapping his massive jaws and fangs at Timon, hoping to take him out of the match by any means necessary - even if it means swallowing him whole - so as to increase Peru's chances of pulling out a miracle in this one.**

** But then Timon's saving grace arrives; not in the form of Pumbaa or one of his lion teammates, but rather, in the form of his own team's mascot;**

Mabongo: (blowing viciously on Aak)

Aak: (hunching over and vomiting)

Ron: THIS is exactly what we were talking about before! Mabongo the Nundu has just made that giant snake of theirs ghastily sick with his poison breath, and he very well have saved Timon from the jaws of death!

Hermione: And at the same time may have just made Peru's hopes that much dimmer.

**With the poison breath of Mabongo the Nundu, Aak suddenly turns extremely pale, as he hunches over, vomits, and retreats to his team's sidelines, now deathly sick. Meanwhile, Timon flies on with pretty much a clear path ahead. Chicha does make a half-hearted charge, but the sight of Kiara raising her claws at her causes her to change her mind, panic and retreat.**

Pumbaa: Go for it, buddy! Take it to 'em!

...

Harry: And that's yet ANOTHER 15-pointer for Tanzania, and they're now up 45-0!

Pumbaa: Ha ha, you got those guys good, Timon!

Timon: Well what'd you expect me to do, dress in drag and do the hula? (chuckles)

Kiara: Uh, guys? (points towards Snitch)

Timon/Pumbaa: Oh no...!

_**GAME BREAK**_

_** This Game Break takes place over at Twickenham Stadium, where Finland and France are going at it. The score is 95-40, France. Aelita Stones is hot on the tail of the Golden Snitch for France, easily leaving Red the Red Bird in her dust. She is then a mere fingertip away from the Snitch when Terence the Big Brother Bird, along with the "Bad Piggies" fire their giant slingshot from their sidelines below...**_

_*whack*_

_**The pig fired from the slingshot hits Aelita with enough force to knock her off of her broom... but much to the shock of the Finnish squad and all of their fans, she emerges back in the air a second later, having sprouted her Lyoko wings to do so. Not only that, but she actually caught the Snitch just as the pig hit her; the referee just didn't see that as it happened (nor did anyone else, for that matter). But now the outcome of this match is clear; France defeats Finland by a score of 245-40.**_

**BACK TO EMIRATES PARK**

Hermione: Peru might just make a comeback; I see Bucky the Squirrel right on top of the Snitch!

Harry: Yeah, but here comes the hornbill Zazu - and they're side-by-side for the win! Who's gonna get it?!

Bucky: (incomprehensible squeaking)

Kronk: He says that's big game coming from a wannabe Mr. Bean!

Zazu: Mr. Bean? Oh, that DOES it!

**Like a deranged woodpecker, an enraged Zazu starts pecking Bucky like mad, leaving Bucky with little chance to fight back. Then, just as Bucky starts to land a few punches, his throat is suddenly caught in the vice that is Zazu's beak;**

Ron: Thrown off of his broom by the throat! This match is over!

Hermione: Certainly looks that way; honestly, I think I would've liked to see Peru mount a comeback. I know at first I said I agreed with Ron, but still.

Peruvian Fans: (booing)

**And so, with Zazu's dismounting of Bucky, and with no more obstacles in his way, he homes in on the Golden Snitch;**

Harry: And indeed it is! The Snitch is caught, and by a score of 195-0, Tanzania have defeated Peru, and have clinched their spot in the quarterfinals.

Ron: Looks like Peru's going home; this is their second loss, which might've just shut them out of the quarterfinals.

Hermione: They still have a match left, Ronald!

Ron: Yeah, but still.

**So as Zazu snaps up the Snitch in his beak, Tanzania wins the match by 195-0 over Peru. Obviously knowing that it would turn out like this, Zazu and his teammates all coolly exchange high-fives, leaving their fans to do the wild cheering. Then, as the Peruvians all abandon the premises, the Tanzanian fans all join together arm-in-arm in the stands, and their team hovers proudly before them as they all sing the song that is sung after every Tanzanian national victory;**

Tanzanian Fans: (singing) Ni Uwanja wa Maisha. Na ni hatua sisi wote. Kupitia kukata tamaa na matumaini. Kwa njia ya imani na upendo. Mpaka sisi kupata nafasi yetu. On njia unwinding. Katika Uwanja; Uwanja wa Maisha!

Simba/Nala/Kiara/Kovu: (roaring triumphantly)

...

Zazu: By the way, can you believe that that squirrel actually thought I was trying to be Mr. Bean?

Simba: (scoffs) Yeah, right! If you're Mr. Bean, then Darth Vader's my father...!

**Around the Cup;**

**GROUP A**

** England - 65; Italy - 210**

**GROUP B**

** Finland - 40; France - 295**

**GROUP D**

** DR Congo - 150; New Zealand - 0**

**Group standings;**

**GROUP A **

** England (1-1)**

** Italy (1-1)**

** United States (1-0)**

** China (0-1)**

**GROUP B**

** France (2-0)**

** Finland (1-1)**

** Brazil (0-1)**

** Canada (0-1)**

**GROUP C**

** Tanzania (2-0)**

** Australia (1-0)**

** Belgium (0-1)**

** Peru (0-2)**

**GROUP D**

** DR Congo (2-0)**

** Japan (1-0)**

** Mexico (0-1)**

** New Zealand (0-2)**

** Next matches;**

**GROUP A**

** China vs United States**

**GROUP B**

** Brazil vs Canada**

**GROUP C**

** Australia vs Belgium**

**GROUP D**

** Japan vs Mexico**

** Featured match; Japan vs Mexico.**


	7. Japan vs Mexico

** Group D match: Japan vs Mexico.**

** Team rosters;**

**Japan**

** Chaser: Goku [C] (#54)**

** Chaser: Gaara (#7)**

** Chaser: Ash Ketchum (#22)**

** Beater: Seto Kaiba (#30)**

** Beater: Shadow The Hedgehog (#60)**

** Keeper: Heero Yuy (#00)**

** Seeker: Sonic The Hedgehog (#76)**

** Coach: Maximillion Pegasus**

**Mexico**

** Chaser: Rikochet (#81)**

** Chaser: Buena Girl (#9)**

** Chaser: The Flea (#6)**

** Beater: Maria Rivera (#77)**

** Beater: Rodolfo Rivera (#72)**

** Keeper: Frida Suarez (#09)**

** Seeker: Manny Rivera [C] (#90)**

** Coach: Senor Hasbeena**

...

Harry: So we're just about halfway through the group stage... I think now is as good a time as ever to see one of the absolute top Cartoon Quidditch nations in action! Today, we're live from Stamford Bridge, which is normally home to Chelsea Football Club. Today, though, it's international Cartoon Quidditch, featuring Mexico and Japan!

Ron: Now regarding Mexico; we've seen all of those guys in action with the World League's Mexico City Chupacabras and Monterrey Cadejos. Neither of those two teams have been too shabby, but even with their best having joined forced for Mexico, look what they're up against! Aside from the United States, Japan might just be the strongest team in the world! That Manny Rivera, with that grappling-hook thing he does with his hands, might be Mexico's best, and likely only, hope in this one.

Hermione: And we've certainly seen those Japanese players in the World League as well, making arses out of the Australian, European, and sometimes the American teams, too. They have the best of the best from their country, including the likes of one of those pocket monsters, some Duel Monsters, two of those blasted hedgehogs... honestly, Mexico look doomed.

Harry: Er, well, crazier things have happened, Hermione.

...

Shadow: (cocks shotgun) I'm gonna kill me some Mexicans today!

Kaiba: Yeah, well even if you don't, when we're through with them, they'll wish you did!

Ash: Hey, uh, Sonic? Are you sure you're fast enough to deal with their Seeker's grappling-hook power?

Sonic: Please, who do you think you're talking to?! I'm Sonic The Hedgehog! I can outrun ANYONE!

Pegasus: Yes, well, I'll be on radio contact with you all, just like I am with my Kyoto Kappa. I'll be reading their moves before they happen, and I'll notify you when they're about to pull something big. Got that?

All: 10-4...!

...

**Mexican and Japanese flags fly against each other as the Bludgers and the Golden Snitch are released into the air. Then, the Quaffle is taken by the referee and tossed up for the Chasers to fight over.**

Harry: Will Mexico survive this? Time to find out right now!

**To everyone's surprise, The Flea is the first to the Quaffle, and he ends up gaining possession of the Quaffle for Mexico. Seto Kaiba quickly hits a Bludger at him, but it just narrowly misses.**

Flea: HA! The Flea can take anything that you throw at him!

Kaiba: We'll see... I call on the Blue-Eyes White Dragon!

Ron: Blimey, the match is only started and they're already throwing out their big guns!

Harry: Desperate already? Hmmm...

**Almost without thinking, Seto Kaiba's Duel Disc unleashes his Blue-Eyes White Dragon onto the pitch. As The Flea carries on towards his goal, the crowd reels, and the rest of Mexican players cower... most of them, anyway;**

Kaiba: Blue-Eyes, attack with White Lightning!

Buena Girl: BUENA BULLDOZER OF TRUTH!

...

Kaiba: Aah! Impossible!

Pegasus: Why the hell didn't I see that coming?

Hermione: I don't believe it! Kaiba's dragon's been pulverized!

**Suddenly, Buena Girl uses her signature Buena Bulldozer of Truth move, literally transforming into a bulldozer more than strong enough to knock the Blue-Eyes White Dragon over and flatten it where it fell. As a result, The Flea got just the break that he needed to make his approach at the Japan goal;**

Harry: Oh my God, they've done it! Mexico have just taken the lead in this one!

_**GAME BREAK**_

_** This Game Break takes place over at Wembley Stadium, where China is facing the United States. The score is 25-0, United States. Sagwa Miao has the Quaffle for China when;**_

_Danny: I'm going ghost!_

_**Suddenly, Sagwa stops in her place; with her eyes having turned a distinct bright green as she suddenly turns around and heads back to her own team's goal. Knowing what's going on, Po sets up to hit a Bludger that just might scare Danny out of Sagwa's body; but then...**_

_Gwen: SECTUMSEMPRA!_

_**So then, as Po goes flying off of his broom with blood erupting out of him like volcanoes, thanks to Gwen Tennyson's curse, Sagwa - under Danny's possession - scores on her own goal to put the United States up 35-0.**_

__**BACK TO STAMFORD BRIDGE**

** The Japan fans boo furiously and Akihiro the Oni, the Japanese mascot, nearly erupts into a fiery rage over the stunt that Mexico pulled to take the early 10-0 lead. All the same Heero Yuy maintains his cool as he hands the Quaffle over to Gaara.**

Pegasus: Watch the Bludger, Gaara-boy!

**And sure enough, Rodolfo and Maria Rivera do both try a Dopplebeater Defence to send a Bludger to Gaara with the hopes of sending him flying off of his broom, but thanks to Pegasus's radio transmission, he dodges the Bludger just in time before passing the Quaffle over to Ash Ketchum.**

**Ash manages to get past midfield easily, and it looks like he has a clear shot at Mexico's goal when...**

Pegasus: Watch out, Ash, they're gonna attack!

Rikochet: PULVERIZING PINBALL!

Ash: Pikachu, Thunderbolt!

Pikachu: Pika... CHU!

...

Ron: Bloody hell, that was some counterattack!

Ash: Phew! Great work, Pikachu.

**Before Rikochet can successfully execute his signature move that involves the use of his body as a cannonball, of sorts, Ash is ready, and his Pokemon, Pikachu, blasts Rikochet with a bolt of electricity, temporarily immobilizing him on his broom before he can even get launched. Then, before even entering the scoring area for the Mexican goal, Ash shoots;**

Harry: That's a GOAL! A 15-pointer to get Japan up into the lead!

Frida: (facepalm)

Pegasus: Splendid, Ash. And without my help; who knew?

**With Ash Ketchum's 15-point shot, Japan goes from being 10 points behind to 5 points ahead, with the current score standing as Japan with 15 points and Mexico with 10.**

** Even as the distressed howls of the Mexican mascots, the chupacabras named Sergio and Esteban, echo from down below, Frida Suarez keeps her optimism intact, as she tosses the Quaffle over to Rikochet.**

The Flea: The Flea and Buena Girl will cover your back, ese!

**With that, Rikochet, Buena Girl and The Flea assume the V-shaped Hawkshead Attacking Formation, and they all go charging down the pitch together as one cohesive unit, as yet unaware that there is a cocked and loaded double-barreled shotgun pointing right at them;**

Shadow: Eat this, Mexicans!

...

Buena Girl: (gasp) RIKOCHET!

Harry: Blimey, Shadow's just shot down Rikochet - now Goku's got the Quaffle!

**The blast scores a direct hit on the tail of Rikochet's broomstick, sending him crashing down to the ground. The Quaffle pops loose from his grip as he falls, and Goku sweeps in and catches it for Japan. With a clear path ahead of him, Goku easily finds his way into the Mexican goal;**

Harry: That's a goal! Japan go up, 25-10.

Frida: These guys are just too loco, I swear. C'mon, Manny, don't let us down!

**Goku scores with little to no effort, and the score is now 25-10, Japan. Frida Suarez then tosses the Quaffle over to Flea.**

Mexican Fans: (chanting) VAMOS, MEXICO! VAMOS, MEXICO!

Japanese Fans: (indistinct Japanese chanting)

**Gaara immediately charges at The Flea, but he tosses it over to Buena Girl before he can get his hands on it. That's when Seto Kaiba hits a Bludger aiming right at her; however, it misses and flies astray...**

Pegasus: Kaiba, you dolt!

Ron: Bloody hell, that's a penalty whistle!

Harry: Yep; the Bludger missed, and look where it went.

**The referee's call;**

Referee: Bumphing. Japan, #30. Penalty shot for Mexico!

Pegasus: Next time, Kaiba-boy, just bring out a dragon.

**With Seto Kaiba being called for the Bumphing penalty, the penalty shot is awarded to Mexico. Since Buena Girl was the one whom Kaiba had intended for, it is she who is called up to make the shot for her side;**

Pegasus: Dive to your left, Heero-boy!

...

Harry: And it's SAVED by Heero Yuy!

_**GAME BREAK**_

_** This Game Break takes us over to Emirates Park, where Australia and Belgium are facing each other. The score is 40-25, Australia. Guy "SheZow" Hamdon and Smurfette - the two teams' Seekers, are jockeying for position as the Golden Snitch flies ahead right in front of them. Wallabee Beatles then hits a Bludger towards the scene, hoping to dismount Smurfette; but Smurfette sees it coming and dives downwards, leading to the Bludger missing its intended target and instead hitting Guy Hamdon right in the face.**_

_Mumble: Moron, you just took out our own guy!_

_Wally: I swear, I was aiming for that Smurf!_

_**Smurfette goes on to catch the Snitch, and Belgium defeats Australia 175-40.**_

__**BACK TO STAMFORD BRIDGE**

Mexican Fans: (excited cheering)

Ron: Uh oh! Manny Rivera's after the Snitch!

Hermione: Man, here we were thinking that Mexico would not stand a chance. Guess we were all wrong.

Harry: Not me! If you remember, I said at the start of this match that he would be the team's best chance of victory, and right now he is indeed closing in on that goal. So there!

**As strong as Japan as been, they now have a dire situation on their hands, as Manny Rivera appears to be chasing down the Golden Snitch, looking to pull Mexico out from their deficit and steal the victory.**

Frida: Oh, Manny, I know you can do it! C'mon!

Mexican Fans: (chanting) VIVA EL TIGRE! (clap, clap, clap-clap-clap) VIVA EL TIGRE! (clap, clap, clap-clap-clap)

**The chants turn into the loud cheers as Manny unleashes his signature move; the ability to stretch his hand out from his arm to long distances like a grappling hook; an ability that has saved many a match in the World League for his Mexico City Chupacabras. But then suddenly, just as it looks like Mexico's victory has been sealed, a blue streak shoots right by Manny...**

Harry: IT'S SONIC! Sonic The Hedgehog has done it again! Japan wins! Japan wins!

Ron: Well we kinda knew all along this would happen.

Hermione: True, but not like this!

Sonic: Phew! Another happy landing.

Pegasus: A fabulous catch indeed, Sonic-boy! We're talking quarterfinals for sure, now!

Shadow: Man, if only you could wield guns like I do - then you'd be truly invincible!

Sonic: (blushing) Yeah, well, I do my best, and nothing more...

**So with Sonic The Hedgehog's last-second blitz move, the Snitch is caught, and Japan defeats Mexico by a score of 175-10. With this victory, Japan have all but locked in a spot in the quarterfinals, as well as all but locked Mexico out...**

** Around the Cup;**

**GROUP A**

** China - 0; United States - 200**

**GROUP B**

** Brazil - 10; Canada - 190**

**GROUP C**

** Australia - 40; Belgium - 175**

** Group standings;**

**GROUP A **

** United States (2-0)**

** England (1-1)**

** Italy (1-1)**

** China (0-2)**

**GROUP B**

** France (2-0)**

** Canada (1-1)**

** Finland (1-1)**

** Brazil (0-2)**

**GROUP C**

** Tanzania (2-0)**

** Australia (1-1)**

** Belgium (1-1)**

** Peru (0-2)**

**GROUP D**

** DR Congo (2-0)**

** Japan (2-0)**

** Mexico (0-2)**

** New Zealand (0-2)**

** Next matches;**

**GROUP A**

** China vs Italy**

**GROUP B**

** Brazil vs France**

**GROUP C**

** Australia vs Tanzania**

**GROUP D**

** Mexico vs New Zealand**

** Featured match; China vs Italy.**


	8. Beach Fun and First Words

This side story starts at Stamford Bridge, right at the end of the match there between Japan and Mexico;

Despite everyone thinking that Mexico would be totally defenseless, they actually did manage to put up a fight, which included bulldozing Seto Kaiba's Blue-Eyes White Dragon and taking the early lead, and Manny Rivera even coming tantalizingly close to catching the Golden Snitch and winning the thing. But in the end, Sonic The Hedgehog pulled off his signature last-second supersonic blitz, coming out of nowhere and catching the Snitch right before Manny could, leading to Japan scoring a 175-10 victory over Mexico.

So now, as Sonic, along with his Japanese national teammates Shadow The Hedgehog, Seto Kaiba, Heero Yuy, Ash Ketchum, Gaara and Goku all head through the door leading to their locker room, their coach, Maximillion Pegasus, picks up something with his Millennium Eye;

"Why I do believe we have a couple of guests who are just dying to see you, Ash and Sonic-boys!"

No sooner does he say that than...

"ASH!"

"SONIC!"

Sonic and Ash's respective girlfriends, Amy Rose and May, suddenly come charging up from the confines of the room and practically slam right into them, kissing them ferociously on the lips as their teammates all shake their heads and roll their eyes, and as Pikachu ducks and covers behind them. Though not picked for the Japanese national team themselves, Amy and May have both made names for themselves in World League as Chasers for the Yokohama Yokai and Tokyo Tengu (especially Amy, what with the piko hammer she wields to devastating effect). They did both, nonetheless, still find the means to travel to London to support the Japanese team, and of course, their boyfriends. But right now, Sonic and Ash can't help but feel a little embarrassed as their girls embrace them so passionately in front of their teammates, all of whom happen to be other guys (Japan is, in fact, fielding the one and only all-male team in this World Cup).

"Hey, relax," Ash chuckles. "Besides, we didn't do as good as everyone thought we would."

"Yeah, they actually managed to put up a fight," notes Sonic. "ESPECIALLY with how they flattened Kaiba's best Duel Monster," he adds, earning a cold stare from Kaiba.

"But we won, didn't we?" May winks.

"And you saved the match for us all," Amy says to Sonic. "Oh, I'm so proud of my Sonic!" she exclaims ecstatically as she envelops Sonic in another bone-crushing hug.

"Alright, girls, give the boys a break," Pegasus steps in, sensing with his Eye that they would've spent a significant amount of time indeed embracing their boyfriends if he didn't do something. "Sonic and Ash are tired, and they need to wash up and get some energy back. Plus, you going lovey-dovey on them in front of everyone is embarrassing to them!"

As Sonic and Ash blush awkwardly, Amy and May both say, "Fine," then sit down to wait patiently for Sonic and Ash to get out of the showers, all the while discussing plans for tomorrow...

When the team does re-emerge from the shadows, Amy and May both enthusiastically skip up to meet Sonic and Ash, both of whom are still wearing nothing but towels. Since May is too preoccupied with starting at Ash's muscular chest and abs, Amy decides to do all the talking;

"So whaddya wanna do now, Sonic?" Amy asks.

"Well, we do have a day off tomorrow," Sonic points out. "Maybe we could go to one of the matches then? Italy, France and Tanzania are all playing, and those are all real good teams, and-"

"No way!" Amy breaks in. "If you have the day off, we should make the most of it; I propose a beach day!"

"Uh, but Amy," Ash steps in, "we're in London; I dunno of any beaches near here for you two to go to."

"Well, there is down in Southampton," explains Amy. "It faces the English Channel, so they'll have a number of beaches there. It's 80-something miles away, but our brooms could take us there in no time flat."

"Our brooms?" Ash asks. "May and I aren't invited too, are we?"

"Of course you are!" Amy smiles. "Whaddya guys say, eh?"

"Uh, sounds cool!" Ash smiles back. "What do you think, May? Uh... May?"

May, of course, was so busy drooling over Ash's bare torso that she wasn't paying too much attention to the conversation, thus forcing Amy to snap her fingers in front of her face to snap her out of her "trance." When she does, she quickly perks up and says, "Uh, yeah, sure. Let's do it!"

"Pikachu?" Ash asks, to which Pikachu answers with a happy "PIKA!"

"Ooh, yay!" Amy exclaims. "We're all gonna have SO much fun tomorrow!" And with that, the two couples leave the locker room, arm-in-arm, joining the rest of the proud players of Japan...

...

The next morning, on an empty beach just outside of Southampton, England, Ash, Sonic, May and Amy, with Pikachu riding along, all land their brooms, each one with a duffle bag containing their beach gear attached to it. For a minute, both couples do not much else but admire the natural beauty of the clear skies watching over the English Channel...

That's when Amy perks up, "Well, what the heck are we waiting for?" and everyone heads over to near the water's edge to set up shop. While they're all laying out their towels, Pikachu digs down a ways into a sand to make a hole to bury himself in. He very quickly settles into this hole in which he's buried up to his neck, dozing off rather quickly as the others undress. Sonic actually usually doesn't wear anything besides shoes and gloves anyway, whereas Amy is in a solid red one-piece swimsuit, Ash is in a pair of short team swim trunks that don't even make it down to his knees, and May is sporting an incredibly lacy red bikini that doesn't do a good job of covering her breasts or her buttocks.

"May, you know I get all weird when you wear that thing!" Ash blushes, trying not to stare at May as she picks up her surfboard from her duffle bag.

"That's the idea," May winks. "Now c'mon, get your surfboard and let's catch some waves!"

"Sure, OK," Ash grins as he grabs his surfboard and races with May out to the ocean...

"Shame we didn't bring surfboards, eh Amy?" Sonic shrugs as he and Amy watch Ash and May for a moment.

"Oh, that's alright," Amy giggles. "We could go swimming! You know, just you and me..."

As romantic as it may sound for Amy, Sonic, on the other hand, gets a bit nervous, saying, "Gee, I don't know, Amy - I'm actually not a strong swimmer."

"Aw, that's OK!" Amy croons as she slings a reassuring arm around him. "You don't have to be; besides, we're not going out that far, anyway. Still..." she adds as the idea pops into her head, "I could always teach you!"

"Uh, I still don't know..."

"C'mon, it'll be a sinch!" And with that, Amy takes Sonic by the arm and hurries him on towards the ocean...

Meanwhile, Ash and May have already caught a good-sized wave, and are both hanging ten, hooting and hollering like a couple of wild animals when suddenly, Ash loses his balance and topples over right onto May, leading to an awkward wipeout with the both of them falling underneath the water while their boards wash back up ashore.

"Sorry, that was my fault!" Ash gasps as they come up for air. "I really suck at this!"

"Aw, what do I care?" May smiles. "It was still fun, wasn't it?"

"Yeah, you're right," Ash replies as he regains his own smile. "So... you wanna catch another wave?"

"Later, Ash-y boy!" May purrs as she pulls Ash in for a big kiss. Shocked as Ash may be at first, he quickly gives in, moaning into the kiss as May snuggles her half-naked body up to his own and sticks in her tongue...

Meanwhile, Sonic and Amy have made it out to past the point where the waves break; contrary to what Amy might've implied earlier, the water is actually quite well over both of their heads in depth. Luckily, Amy, being the better swimmer of the two, has a tight hold on Sonic's hand for comfort and support.

"Uh, I really am not sure about this!" complains a still-worrysome Sonic.

"Trust me on this, you'll be fine," Amy croons as she clutches Sonic's other hand. "I'll be right here for you. Now, relax, close your eyes, take a deep breath, and hold it."

The effect caused by gazing into the reassuring eyes of his loved one as last, allows Sonic to relax, and he does indeed close his eyes and take in a breath. Then Amy promptly turns him over onto his back and let's go...

"Ooh, yay!" Amy squeals to herself as Sonic stays perfectly afloat on the water's surface, arms spread out and eyes closed, looking about ready to doze off. "Aww, he looks so peaceful," she says to herself. "I think I'll let him doze for awhile." And with that, she plants a sweet loving kiss on his forehead while he continues to float there peacefully with the ever-loving face of his beloved smiling down upon him...

At the same time, Ash and May are back out on their surfboards, out further than Sonic and Amy are in the hopes of a really big wave coming along. Neither of them have to wait long - in fact, Amy also notices the big wave that is coming;

"Sonic, wake up!"

"Huh? Did I do it?"

"Yeah, now for the fun part! Now do as I do!" With that, Amy takes a hold of Sonic's hand and starts to swim, quickly kicking her feet and paddling with her free hand. With his complete trust in her, Sonic does the same, not even paying attention to the big wave coming up from behind.

At the same time, Ash and May are already riding atop the crest of the wave on their boards. "Hey, guys!" they both wave as the wave hits Sonic and Amy. Before either of them can answer, the wave picks them up and carries them along; hand-in-hand, Sonic and Amy bodysurf while Ash and May hang ten above them. While Amy is shouting out "Woo-hoo!" Sonic is clutching her hand harder than ever, trying not to drown. But before either of know it, the wave has subsided, and all four of them are lying on the sand together back at the beach's edge. Pikachu, meanwhile, is still dozing in the sand, not noticing a thing.

"Wow, that was... fun!" Sonic muses. "We should do it again sometime!"

"See, I KNEW you could do it!" Amy beams as she smash-hugs Sonic without warning. "Oh, I'm so proud of you!" she exclaims as she suddenly pins him onto his back and starts kissing him ferociously.

"Doesn't look like they wanna talk with us at all," Ash shrugs.

"Fine by me, Ash-y boy!" May purrs as she snuggles up to Ash and starts French-kissing him just as vigorously...

...

While that goes on, another one of the characters of the Japanese national team is also taking advantage of his day off; that would be Seto Kaiba, who plays as Beater for Japan, as well as for the Kyoto Kappa in the World League; the only non-American team thus far to win the Potter Bowl II. Right now he is headed to a huge apartment complex near the edge of London; this is where one would find the apartment that is being rented by Kaiba's family, including his wife Serenity Wheeler, his brother Mokuba Kaiba, and his baby son Tensai Kaiba.

At the moment, Serenity and Mokuba are sitting together on the couch, watching on TV the pre-match show for the upcoming group stage match between China and Italy. Baby Tensai, meanwhile, is being held on Mokuba's lap; the two have been taking turns holding him.

"Man, China doesn't stand a chance!" Mokuba declares. "Those magical girls playing for Italy have it made; seriously, those Rome Fairies have been quite a handful even for the Kyoto Kappa. Trust me, I know!"

"Still," Serenity notes, "those Chinese do have a lot of spirit. And their mascot is a dinosaur; that could make a difference, you know. Just look at what all these other mascots have pulled!"

"Aw, dinosaurs suck!" scoffs Mokuba. "If Rex Raptor can't win with 'em, I don't see why China has any more of a chance!" he boasts as Tensai lets out a spontaneous little giggle.

"Exactly!" As Mokuba says this, the soft, lovey-dovey side of him suddenly take over as he practically squeezes Tensai against his chest, proclaiming, "Oh, I just love my little nephew!"

Suddenly, there's a knock on the door. "Serenity, Mokuba, are you two there? It's me, Seto!"

"SETO!" Enthusiastically, Serenity and Mokuba, still clutching baby Tensai in his arms, both rush to the door to answer it, where Seto Kaiba stands, greeting them with his signature smirk, as well as hugs for everyone, plus kisses for Serenity and Tensai.

"You all appear to be doing well," Kaiba grins as he walks in and sits down on the couch.

"Oh, you bet!" exclaims Mokuba as he and Serenity sit down on both sides of him. "China and Italy are about to face off - we can't wait! Tensai can't seen to wait either, can ya, Tensai?"

Baby Tensai simply giggles once more as Mokuba holds him up high, bouncing him playfully and making him giggle some more, along with the word "Mokuba" being shoehorned in at one point, causing Mokuba, Serenity and Kaiba to all stop dead where they sit.

"Oh my God, say that again!"

"Mokuba."

Mokuba, Serenity and Kaiba all gasp with joy, speechless. This here, is Tensai's official first word, and needless to say, all three of them are ecstatic beyond belief. Kaiba, of course, maintains a cool-headed smirk, but Serenity quickly reaches for her baby book to compile this milestone while Mokuba actually manages to shed a couple of happy tears.

"I'm your first word!" he whispers, almost at the point of sobbing.

"Of course," Kaiba replies coolly. "After all, he's just as crazy about you as you are about him."

"Oh, I just LOVE my little nephew!" proclaims Mokuba as he hugs baby Tensai tight once more, leading to another giggle and another "Mokuba," out of Tensai's little mouth.

"Hey, look," Kaiba says, now eager to get Tensai away from Mokuba so that he himself can hold him for awhile. "China and Italy just got started; you give Tensai to me, so I can hold him while you enjoy the match."

"Sure, OK," says Mokuba as he hands Tensai over to Kaiba before turning away to the TV to watch the Quidditch match...

"How do you like that?" Kaiba marvels. "Our little one talks! I would've liked his first word to be "Daddy," personally, but what're you gonna do?"

"I'd have preferred it to be "Mommy," myself," Serenity shrugs. "Ah, thinking about it makes me want to relive every moment with him all over again."

"Well you could, sorta," Kaiba suggests. "Just have another baby; besides, if you did, I just know he'd be just and sweet and beautiful as our Tensai!" he says softly as Tensai burps and falls asleep.

"Actually, I've been wanting that, yes!" Serenity beams. "I would like to right now, but, you know, you're in the middle of this World Cup, and Japan are one of the favorites to win..."

"Damn right we're the favorites to win!" Kaiba smirks. "But, uh, in all seriousness, I would like another kid too, yes. Heh, imagine how thrilled Mokuba would be."

"Yeah," muses Serenity. "But why don't we start thinking about it after the Cup? For now, let's just enjoy this match on TV as a family, okay babe?"

"But of course," smirks Kaiba. With that, husband and wife share a kiss, and then turn their attentions to the China vs. Italy match on TV, all while Kaiba cradles his sleeping baby; a sleep well-deserved, after having achieved such an important milestone in life...


	9. China vs Italy

** Group A match; China vs Italy.**

** Team rosters;**

**China**

** Chaser: Sagwa Miao (#32)**

** Chaser: Dongwa Miao (#17)**

** Chaser: Sheegwa Miao (#23)**

** Beater: Po [C] (#31)**

** Beater: Monkey (#13)**

** Keeper: Tigress (#20)**

** Seeker: Viper (#70)**

** Coach: Master Shifu**

**Italy**

** Chaser: Bloom [C] (#47)**

** Chaser: Irma Lair (#21)**

** Chaser: Hay Lin (#20)**

** Beater: Musa (#54)**

** Beater: Tecna (#43)**

** Keeper: Cornelia Hale (#11)**

** Seeker: Will Vandom (#45)**

** Coach: Sky**

Harry: Well, that's it; Wembley Stadium, the national football stadium for all the Muggles of England. Now, this venue will arguably have reached its proudest state for hosting the first ever Cartoon Quidditch World Cup, including this match - the 5th set of matches in this group stage - between China and Italy!

Ron: You know, I knew all along that even with that dinosaur they have for a mascot, China wouldn't stand a ghost of a chance in the Group of Death. Why, they're already out of it, having been creamed by England and the United States. Now they're up against Italy and their squadron of magical girls. Beautiful as they are, they're also very lethal; my mates and I have seen it first hand in their World League matches playing for the Rome Fairies and Milan Witchhunters.

Hermione: It's a shame, too; those cats that play as Chasers for China are pretty cute. You know, they kinda remind me of Crookshanks!

Ron: OK, if you don't mention that bloody cat of yours for the rest of this game, that would be great, Hermione!

Harry: Uh, anyway, the match is about to start.

...

Sky: Okay girls, I might jinx us by saying this, but-

Will: Then don't say it! We HAVE to defeat these animals if were gonna advance!

Bloom: But that's just it, Will. Their just animals who don't have any of our superpowers! This shouldn't take too long.

Sky: Hmm, well best of luck to you just the same. (kisses Bloom)

Bloom: Thanks!

...

**Quickly, the two Bludgers - immediately followed by the Golden Snitch - are released into the air, flying well out of sight from the characters. The Quaffle is then tossed up by the referee.**

Harry: China may not advance, but they could still pull an upset off here...

**Bloom is easily the first to the Quaffle; Irma Lair and Hay Lin quickly form the V-shaped Hawkshead Attacking Formation around her as she begins her charge up the pitch.**

Po: You're all sitting ducks...!

**Seizing the chance, Po whacks a Bludger right at the three Italian Chasers, looking to kill three birds with one stone, in a manner of speaking...**

Bloom: (gasp) SCATTER!

**On Bloom's command, Irma Lair and Hay Lin all make a break for it, enabling all three to elude the Bludger, and for Bloom to keep on heading to her target.**

** With Po's attack having failed, the cats Miao - Sagwa, Dongwa and Sheegwa - all assume their own Hawkshead Attacking Formation and charge on Bloom as one unit; but said unit is easily scattered by the fireball that Bloom shoots at them from her hand.**

Sagwa: Look out!

Bloom: Didn't even have to hit 'em, heh heh!

**Now all that is left between Bloom and the Chinese goal is Tigress, the female kung fu tiger. But Bloom manages to catch Tigress by surprise by taking her shot before entering the scoring area;**

Harry: The shot is GOOD! That's 15 points for Italy!

Tigress: (growling)

_** GAME BREAK**_

_** This Game Break takes place over at Twickenham Stadium, where Brazil and France are facing off. The score is 15-0, France. Raimundo Pedrosa has the Quaffle for Brazil, and is just about to make the move that might guarantee him a goal, as he stares down the French Keeper, Sissi Delmas;**_

_Raimundo: Typhoon Boom, W-AAAAAAAAAHHH!_

_**But before Raimundo can make his attack, he is suddenly hit in the side by one of Yumi Ishiyama's war fans, dismounting him and leaving the Quaffle free for Clover to pick up. She goes on to score an easy goal, padding France's lead to 25-0.**_

__**BACK TO WEMBLEY STADIUM**

** With Bloom having asserted a 15-0 lead for Italy in the early going, a few of the Italian fans already are celebrating the team's supposed victory. Tigress growls at them as she punches the Quaffle back into play and into the waiting arms of Sagwa Miao.**

Dongwa: Over to me, sis, I'm open!

**Sagwa quickly tosses the Quaffle over to her older brother Dongwa Miao, and he then starts to make a charge with it. Irma Lair charges up a jet of water with her hydrokinetic powers, hoping to dismount Dongwa with it, but not before Monkey knocks a Bludger in her direction;**

Ron: Blimey, right in the gut!

Monkey: Looks like I made a monkey outta you, ha ha!

**While the Bludger does not dismount Irma, she does just barely hold on, and it takes her a few seconds to remount. Nonetheless, while Bloom and Hay Lin are momentarily distracted by Irma's struggles, Dongwa manages to sneak right by them, just barely avoiding the other Bludger that Musa hit at him.**

** With that, Dongwa enters the Italy scoring area, with Cornelia Hale staring him down as he makes his shot;**

Harry: Oh, and it's SAVED by Cornelia Hale!

Cornelia: Ha! I DID it! (blows raspberries at Dongwa)

Dongwa: (snarling)

**For Cornelia, the shot is an easy save, seeing as how it was practically shot right at her. With that, Italy easily maintains their 15-0 lead over China, much to the delight of all of their rabid fans.**

Italian Fans: (chanting) l'Italia chiamò! Sì! l'Italia chiamò! Sì! l'Italia chiamò! Sì!

**As she arrogantly waves to the fans waving the green, white and red, Cornelia hands the Quaffle over to Hay Lin, completely negligent of the fact that Sheegwa is right there;**

Hay: AAAAAHHH! That hurts!

Sheegwa: (maniacal cat-like laughter)

**Suddenly, Hay finds herself reeling and doubling over, clutching the slash marks on her face. Sheegwa picks up the loose Quaffle in one front paw, and before anyone else can react, enters the Italy scoring area;**

Harry: Oh my goodness! That was practically gift-wrapped!

Ron: Now Italy only leads by 5.

Cornelia: Uh... what just happened?

Sheegwa: (blowing raspberries at Cornelia)

**Before Cornelia Hale even knows what's happened, Sheegwa has just scored 10 points for China, reducing Italy's lead down to just 5 points, momentarily quieting the Italian fans and bringing new life to the moods of the Chinese fans.**

Chinese Fans: (indistinguishable Chinese chanting)

Italian Fans: (booing)

**Still unable to believe what's just happened, Cornelia hands the Quaffle over to Bloom. Sagwa charges at her, brandishing her razor-sharp claws, but she quickly tosses it over to Irma Lair to keep it in Italian possession. Still, that doesn't convince Sagwa to break off her charge, and she ends up running right into Bloom's side...**

Harry: Blimey, we have a penalty whistle! And here I thought it'd be from the Italians throwing their weight around, not the other way around!

Ron: Yeah, that cat just unloaded, even after Bloom released the Quaffle. I'm starting to think they might just be as bad as Crookshanks...

Hermione: Oh shove it, Ronald!

**The referee's call;**

Referee: Blatching. China, #32. Penalty shot for Italy!

Sagwa: (sarcastic) That's rich!

**With Sagwa Miao getting called for the Blatching, Italy now has a free opportunity to increase their lead back up to where it was before China's earlier surprise goal. Irma Lair goes up to take the shot, since it was she who got "Blatched." Owing to her awareness of Tigress's cat-like kung fu reflexes, Irma wastes no time, immediately firing as soon as she's in the scoring area;**

Harry: The penalty shot is good! Italy now lead 25-10.

Ron: Sagwa practically gave one away for the Italians; I'm not sure if they can pull themselves outta this.

Hermione: We've seen more miraculous...

**With Italy having gained the upper hand again, Sagwa decides that the time has come for some incredibly drastic measures...**

Sagwa: GET 'EM, XING!

...

Ron: Wha- BLOODY HELL! The Chinese mascot is on the attack!

Bloom: For God's sake, fly for it!

Hermione: This is MUCH too extreme! The Italian players are gonna get killed!

**Out of desperation, China unleashes their mascot; Xing, a 40-foot-long, 10-foot-tall Tarbosaurus - the Asian cousin of Tyrannosaurus Rex. With a great roar, Xing lunges at the Italian magical girls, who quickly pull up to get out of his reach. Even so, Xing is persistent and relentless, jumping up and snapping at them to keep them out of the action...**

** ...which is the perfect opportunity for Sagwa, as she can casually cruise along the pitch towards the opposing goal without interference from the opponents (plus the Bludgers keep on picking the dinosaur as a target); although, Will Vandom, the Seeker for Italy, is not willing to let them get away with this. Using her electric energy, balls of electric energy form in her hands as she waves her arms about in seemingly random patterns; then suddenly, the Tarbosaurus starts to behave very oddly indeed...**

Harry: Well it looks like it's s- wait a sec, what the-

Sagwa: AAAH! Bad Xing! Bad!

Ron: Is it me, or is that Rex turning on its own team?!

Hermione: No, it's not just you... but how? And why?

**Taking her electrokinesis to unprecedented levels, Will Vandom manages to manipulate the electrical activity in the Tarbosaurus's nervous system and actually take control of it like a puppet. Under Will's influence, Xing snaps his massive jaws at Sagwa, shocking her so much that she drops the Quaffle. From above, Will's Chaser teammates take notice;**

Hay: Alright, I'm going in!

**Hay Lin swoops on down and picks up the loose Quaffle for Italy. Thanks in large part to Tecna whacking away a Bludger that was gunning for her, as well as the other Chinese players looking to steer clear from Xing, in case he should go berserk on them, Hay faces no obstacles on her way to China's goal;**

Harry: And it's 35-10, Italy.

**With this goal, and with the Chinese team in a state of panic (for the most part), Italy seems to have this one sealed. But not all of the Chinese are in shock; after all, it is Italy's Seeker, Will Vandom, who is controlling their dinosaur. And with her distracted by those efforts, Viper, the Chinese Seeker, decides to capitalize...**

_** GAME BREAK**_

_** This Game Break takes place over at Emirates Park, where Australia and Tanzania are playing. The score is 70-40, Tanzania. Guy "SheZow" Hamdon is on the trail of the Golden Snitch when Pumbaa suddenly jumps out in front of him, blocking Guy's path while Zazu, the Tanzanian Seeker, flies out ahead.**_

_Guy: Get outta here, Pig!_

_Pumbaa: That's MR. Pig! (charges)_

_**Pumbaa suddenly charges at Guy Hamdon with such force that he is sent flying off of his broomstick and crashing into the stands. Meanwhile, Zazu catches the Snitch, and Tanzania defeats Australia by a score of 220-40.**_

__**BACK TO WEMBLEY STADIUM**

Irma: Will, release the dinosaur!

Will: But then he'll-

Hay: Viper's chasing down the Snitch right now!

Bloom: Forget their dino! Just catch that Snitch before they do!

Will: Uhh... right.

**And suddenly, Will Vaandom spots it. The gold, hummingbird-like wings of the Golden Snitch... with Viper almost in striking distance. It's now or never; drawing up all of her electrical energy, she fires a massive thunderbolt from her hands...**

Harry: VIPER'S DOWN! VIPER'S DOWN! And she looks hurt!

Ron: Blimey, I knew this match might go off with a bang, but not like that!

Hermione: Well Will might've saved the match for Italy, but Viper might be seriously hurt!

Ron: Shut up, Hermione.

**The blast launches Viper off of her broom, crashing hard onto the field surface below, seemingly unconscious. Will Vandom then concentrates all of her energies on the Golden Snitch, and sure enough, after avoiding many a Bludger...**

Harry: That's it, then. Will has the Snitch, and Italy wins!

Italian Fans: (cheering hysterically)

Bloom: Sweet catch, girlfriend! (hugs Will)

Po: Viper? Viper, are you okay?

Tigress: She's stunned from that electrical shock. All we can do is let her rest until she regains consciousness...

**So Italy defeats China by a score of 185-10. The Italian fans go nuts, hugs amongst the magical girls are exchanged, and Bloom gets a huge kiss on the lips from Sky; all while the Chinese haul their Seeker to the hospital wing for her to recuperate...**

** AROUND THE CUP**

**GROUP B**

** Brazil - 10; France - 210**

**GROUP C**

** Australia - 40; Tanzania - 220**

**GROUP D**

** Mexico - 150; New Zealand - 0**

**Group standings;**

**GROUP A **

** United States (2-0)**

** Italy (2-1)**

** England (1-1)**

** China (0-3)**

**GROUP B**

** France (3-0)**

** Canada (1-1)**

** Finland (1-1)**

** Brazil (0-3)**

**GROUP C**

** Tanzania (3-0)**

** Belgium (1-1)**

** Australia (1-2)**

** Peru (0-2)**

**GROUP D**

** DR Congo (2-0)**

** Japan (2-0)**

** Mexico (1-2)**

** New Zealand (0-3)**

** Next matches;**

**GROUP A**

** England vs United States**

**GROUP B**

** Canada vs Finland**

**GROUP C**

** Belgium vs Peru**

**GROUP D**

** DR Congo vs Japan**

** Featured match; England vs United States.**


	10. England vs United States

** Group A match: England vs United States.**

** Team rosters;**

**England**

** Chaser: Tommy Turnbull (#40)**

** Chaser: Lola Mbola (#4)**

** Chaser: Ferb Fletcher (#9)**

** Beater: Richard Watterson (#83)**

** Beater: Nicole Watterson (#38)**

** Keeper: Nigel Uno (#1)**

** Seeker: Robotboy [R] (#12)**

** Coach: Professor Moshimo**

**United States**

** Chaser: Danny Phantom (#16)**

** Chaser: Phineas Flynn (#43)**

** Chaser: Gwen Tennyson (#01)**

** Beater: Raven (#60)**

** Beater: Buttercup (#42)**

** Keeper: Stan Smith [C] (#36)**

** Seeker: Rainbow Dash (#20)**

** Coach: Charles Montgomery Burns**

...

Harry: Well guys, this'll be the last match of this World Cup's group stage, yet it is most certainly the one we've been looking forward to far more than any other match thus far. We're once again at Wembley Stadium, England's national Muggle football stadium, to see our host nations, England, facing none other than the United States!

Ron: Yeah, but blimey! As much we all want England to win, they really do have their work cut out for them in this one. I mean, the U.S. are, like, one of the most bloody overpowered teams in the cup, what with their half-ghost, their half-alien, their superheroes, their CIA agent and their Seeker who can approach speeds rivaled only by Sonic The Hedgehog... I hate to say it, but I dunno how in the bloody hell we're gonna get outta this one.

Hermione: Well we'd better, because if we lose this one, we're out of the Cup! Plus, you both forgot to mention Phineas and Ferb; those of you who know the Charlotte Hallows know that those two are practically inseperable, and here they are, being forced to play against each other for two different rival nations. I don't know how that's gonna turn out, but either way, my point is that our guys MUST win at all costs!

Harry: For once, Hermione, I couldn't agree with you more...

...

Phineas: Hey, Ferb?

Ferb: Hmm?

Phineas: Well I have to admit, I was worried about us having to play against each other, but suddenly, I think I'm gonna enjoy this, win or lose. Good luck, bro!

Ferb: Likewise. And may the best nation win.

Phineas: Oh, we intend to! (cackles)

...

**With the whole crowd cheering in anticipation (the American fans being vastly outnumbered by the British fans), the Bludgers and Golden Snitch are quickly released, and the Quaffle is immediately tossed upwards.**

Harry: And the match we've all been waiting for is now underway!

**Phineas and Ferb are the two quickest Chasers out of the gate - but it is Phineas who gets to the Quaffle first, securing possession for the United States.**

Phineas: See ya in the quarterfinals, bro... or not!

Ferb: Well played...

**Phineas then passes the Quaffle over to Danny Phantom; as soon as Danny catches it, Richard and Nicole Watterson attempt a Dopplebeater Defense, both hitting the same Bludger at the same time towards Danny in an attempt to pulverize him. But Danny sees this coming and goes ghost...**

Richard: Uh, is it me, or did the Bludger just go right through him?

Nicole: That bastard ALWAYS does that!

** The Bludger ends up going right through Danny, leaving him perfectly unscathed. Tommy Turnbull then charges at him from the front, but Danny just avoids him before he can get his hands on the Quaffle.**

Tommy: Crap, now he's wide open...!

**With Lola Mbola way out of reach of him, Danny Phantom has no one to keep him from reaching the England goal;**

Harry: Oh, but it's SAVED by Nigel Uno!

Nigel: (chuckles) Like I'm afraid of ghosts!

_**GAME BREAK**_

_** This Game Break takes place over at Twickenham Stadium, where Canada and Finland are playing. The score is still 0-0. Piper has possession of the Quaffle for Canada, unaware that the giant slingshot on Finland's sidelines has a Bad Piggie loaded in it, and is ready to fire right at him...**_

_*whack*_

_**Piper gets hit right smack in the side of the head with the pig, almost losing her balance as the Quaffle slips out of her arms. Jake The Blue Bird picks the loose Quaffle up and scores shortly afterwards, pushing Finland into a 10-0 lead over Canada.**_

**BACK TO WEMBLEY STADIUM**

** With the whole crowd in shock over the save that just occurred, Nigel Uno simply smirks as he tosses the Quaffle back into play, and into the waiting arms of Lola Mbola.**

Tommy: Go, Lola, I'll cover you!

Lola: (giggles) OK.

**So with Tommy Turnbull flanking her, Lola Mbola pushes forward. Gwen Tennyson makes a rush at her, but Tommy easily cuts her off before she can get to Lola. However, unbeknownst to the both of them...**

Raven: Azarath Metrion Zinthos!

Tommy: (gasp) LOLA!

Ron: Blimey, what a hit! Lola looks real disoriented, she does.

Harry: I'm surprised she's still on her broom.

Hermione: C'mon, Nigel, we need another save!

**Lola Mbola is hit square in the chest with Raven's spell; she just barely hangs onto her broom while the Quaffle falls out of her hands and into the waiting arms of Phineas Flynn.**

** For the most part, Phineas is able to fly up towards England's goal with little opposition - but then, just before he reaches the scoring area, his own stepbrother, Ferb Fletcher, pops up in front of him, cutting him off...**

Phineas: Not today, bro!

**But Phineas decides to take the shot anyway, throwing the Quaffle just out of Ferb's reach and towards the hoops;**

Harry: Oh my God, that ginger actually did it.

Ron: Hey, I'm a ginger too, you know!

Hermione: Whatever; the point is, we're way behind now. C'mon, England!

**Miraculously, Phineas just manages to get the Quaffle through the outside hoop before Nigel Uno can dive down to it, and with the shot being fired from outside the scoring area, the score is now 15-0, United States.**

** As loud as the few American fans in the stands are cheering, they're all totally drowned out by the booing from the native British fans as Nigel Uno hands the Quaffle over to Ferb Fletcher and back into play once more. Phineas is the first to the scene, but Ferb easily blows right by.**

Ferb: Heh-heh, so good, yet so predictable...

**Buttercup tries to knock Ferb out with a Bludger, but Ferb dodges with little effort, and then passes the Quaffle over to Tommy Turnbull. Then suddenly, just as Tommy crosses midfield...**

Danny: I'm going ghost...!

...

Ron: Dammit, Tommy, you're going the wrong way!

Harry: Uh, Ron? You're forgetting that the U.S. have Danny Phantom on their team...

Hermione: See, THIS kind of crap is why the whole world hates America! Damn you all to hell, ghost vermin!

**Before Tommy even sees it coming, his eyes turn green and he suddenly turns around and flies back towards his own team's goal, having been possessed by Danny Phantom. Lola, Ferb, and the Wattersons are all too caught by surprised to respond, as Tommy fires at his own goal from outside the scoring area;**

Harry: You've gotta be freaking kidding me! Now we're down 30-0!

Tommy: Uh, I... what just happened?

Ferb: That damned ghost got you, that's what happened!

Tommy: Oh... DAMN!

**With Nigel Uno having been caught by surprise, the Quaffle goes through to give the U.S. a 30-0 lead. The British fans are seemingly on the verge of throwing a riot quite reminiscent of the ones thrown by Muggle soccer fans over the whole thing as Nigel somberly hands the Quaffle over to Ferb Fletcher.**

Tommy: Professor, release the Bombardiers!

...

Harry: YES! YES! Our mascots are coming out!

Ron: Bloody hell yeah! These guys might just turn things around for us!

Hermione: I sure hope so. If England loses, there might be a riot...

**On Tommy Turnbull's wishes, Professor Moshimo releases the British mascots known as the Bombardiers; a squadron of giant, magically enlarged bombardier beetles named John, Paul, George and Ringo, respectively. Arriving in a finger four formation, the beetles all split up to cover different team members; while Ringo goes to the hoops to assist Nigel Uno in his Keeping duties, John, Paul and George move to flank Tommy, Lola Mbola and Ferb Fletcher, respectively, to give them much-needed backup against this arguably overpowered American team.**

** Raven and Buttercup hit Bludgers towards the giant insects, but miss. Meanwhile, as Ferb makes it to midfield, the first opposing player he meets is none other than his own stepbrother, Phineas Flynn, causing Ferb to pull to a halt. For several nerveracking moments, the two brothers hover there, looking uneasily at each other, unsure of what to do, especially with George the giant bomardier beetle at Ferb's side, awaiting his orders...**

Ferb: SIC 'EM, GEORGE!

Phineas: Ferb, wha- AAAAAAHH!

Harry: Unbelievable! Ferb has just attacked his own brother!

Ron: I knew those beetles would come in handy, heh heh!

Hermione: Yeah, but how's Phineas gonna take it?

**On Ferb's orders, his own brother is suddenly sprayed by a superheated, 270-degree chemical mixture from the posterior of the giant beetle. Badly burned and scarred, Phineas writhes around on his broom like a fish out of water while Ferb moves on ahead, as the American fans look at him with disgusted eyes.**

** With both Gwen Tennyson and Danny Phantom out of striking distance, and with the Bombardiers an ever-present threat, Ferb charges forward and towards the U.S. goal, even as their Keeper, Stan Smith, draws his 9mm...**

_**GAME BREAK**_

_** This Game Break takes us over to Stamford Bridge, where Japan is facing the DR Congo. The score is 90-20, Japan, but Coco - the parrot who plays as Seeker for the Congo - is tantalizingly close to catching the Snitch and upsetting Japan and winning not just the match, but the group, for DR Congo. But that's when an all-too-familiar streak of blue blows right by her...**_

_** ...sure enough, Sonic The Hedgehog has done it yet again, catching the Snitch with his signature last-second blitz, and winning the match for Japan by a score of 240-20 over the DR Congo.**_

**BACK TO WEMBLEY STADIUM**

Hermione: Oh my God, he's been shot!

Stan: That's for attacking our teammate - AND your brother, you terrorist!

**Before Ferb can shoot, a 9mm bullet fired from Stan Smith's pistol pierces the shoulder of his Quaffle arm. The Quaffle drops from Ferb's grip as he clutches his shoulder, which now has blood spurting out of it. Instinctively, the giant beetle George charges at Stan, ready to spray him like he did Phineas - but Gwen Tennyson won't have it;**

Gwen: Sectumsempra!

Ron: NO! That bitch got our beetle!

Harry: Oh my God, and he's bleeding profusely, too!

Hermione: The nerve of that bitch, using that spell!

**Before anyone knows what happened, the giant beetle is suddenly lying on the ground in a pool of its own blood, thanks to Gwen Tennyson's curse. Immediately, the three other beetles - John, Paul and Ringo - break off from their other duties and charge at Gwen in their own Hawkshead Attacking Formation, ready to spray her down with no mercy - and yet, totally unaware of the fact that the American team has a mascot, too...**

Ron: What just happened? WHAT THE BLOODY HELL JUST HAPPENED?!

Harry: Our beetles have been scorced by... that dragon! That's the Americans' mascot!

Hermione: Will somebody stop the damn match? Enough's enough, already!

**Acting on pure instinct to protect his team, the United States mascot - a 40-foot amphithere named Fire-In-His-Loins - flies up from the sidelines and breathes a massive jet of flame on the three massive beetles, scorching and charring their bodies black as they collapse to the ground in a hideous heap. Of course, even with this mighty dragon of the United States out on the pitch, the insanity is not over; Robotboy, the Seeker for England, has been right behind the Golden Snitch for quite some time now, and has not payed attention to anything else up until Fire-In-His-Loins showed up and took out the Bombardiers. Realizing how much of a threat he is, and how no one else on his side has the muscle to stand up to the great feathered dragon, Robotboy activates his machine guns, and all while continuing to chase the Snitch, turns them to face the dragon and fires...**

Harry: That a boy, Robotboy!

Ron: He's driving that dragon away!

Hermione: Yeah, but he's gotta focus on the Snitch; I mean, it's right there, and who knows when You-Know-Who's gonna strike.

Harry: You-Know-Who's dead, Hermione.

Hermione: Not THAT You-Know-Who, you thickheads...!

**Ultimately, the stream of bullets from Robotboy's guns are too much for the dragon to handle; he forgets about his team and flies out of the stadium to save his own life. The British fans erupt into an ecstatic frenzy - however, the effort taken to drive off Fire-In-His-Loins has left Robotboy totally unprepared for the rainbow-colored streak that has just blown by him...**

Ron: NOOOO!

Harry: I can't believe it! Just when we had it won, that blasted pony shows up and steals the tournament from us! Unbelievable!

Hermione: That's not even the worst of it; the fans are starting to riot! We gotta get outta here now!

Harry: Right. Everyone take my hand... OK, one, two THREE!

...

**Robotboy, in the end, proves to be no match for Rainbow Dash, as she blitzes him right from behind to steal the Golden Snitch; the United States defeats England 180-0, the U.S. wins Group A, and England is now officially elimiated from the Cup.**

** True to their counterparts who follow Muggle football, the British fans in the stands are so upset by the outcome that the grandstands erupt into chaos; the American fans have no chance to celebrate their victory. They try to escape, but in no time, the British fans have them at their mercy, pinning them to the ground and kicking them relentlessly while those who can't join in on that action throw trash and other things in the direction of the U.S. team.**

** With this sudden mayhem, neither team has the chance to react to the outcome of the match or their futures in this World Cup. The British team quietly slips into their locker room unscathed, while the American team flocks to the sidelines to meet their coach, the old, ruthless plutocrat Charles Montgomery Burns; and just now joining them from the locker room is one of his most trusted and twisted geniuses, Professor Frink.**

Rainbow Dash: C'mon, let us in!

Frink: Negative. No part of this stadium is safe for us!

Phineas: Screw that, I gotta go confront my brother for what he did to me!

Burns: No time. Professor, get us outta here now!

Frink: You got it...!

**And with that, the Professor activates a handheld remote teleporter, teleporting the entire team out of the stadium, back to their apartment complex on the other side of London, and out of harm's way as the Quidditch riot behind them rages on...**

** Around the Cup;**

**GROUP B**

** Canada - 40; Finland - 160**

**GROUP C**

** Belgium - 170; Peru - 50**

**GROUP D**

** DR Congo - 20; Japan - 240**

**Group standings;**

**GROUP A **

** United States* (3-0)**

** Italy* (2-1)**

** England (1-2)**

** China (0-3)**

**GROUP B**

** France* (3-0)**

** Finland* (2-1)**

** Canada (1-2)**

** Brazil (0-3)**

**GROUP C**

** Tanzania* (3-0)**

** Belgium* (2-1)**

** Australia (1-2)**

** Peru (0-3)**

**GROUP D**

** Japan* (3-0)**

** DR Congo* (2-1)**

** Mexico (1-2)**

** New Zealand (0-3)**

** (an asterisk (*) indicates the teams that have advanced into the knockout stage)**

** Quarterfinal match-ups;**

**Finland vs United States**

**France vs Italy**

**DR Congo vs Tanzania**

**Belgium vs Japan**

** Featured match; France vs Italy.**


	11. Sibling Warfare

And now this side story is set shortly after the last group stage matches of the Cup;

After the England/United States match, which ended in the U.S's victory and England's elimination, the British fans threw a massive riot quite remisicient of the ones that occur at Muggle soccer fans in the same country; thus, the United States team was left with no time to celebrate, as Professor Frink - the supergenius most trusted by the American head coach Charles Montgomery Burns - activated a remote teleporter and evacuated them out of Wembley Stadium before the raging fans could harm them.

And so, Frink and Mr. Burns, along with Danny Phantom, Phineas Flynn, Gwen Tennyson, Raven, Buttercup, Stan Smith and Rainbow Dash, are now all safely back in their apartment complex on the other side of London, all panting like sick dogs, tired and exhausted without even getting the chance to shower up after the match.

"Now I know why I'm no fan of soccer!" quips Stan. "Their fans are much too crazy for my taste!"

"Yes, well," Mr. Burns chips in nonchalantly, "is everyone alright?" to which everyone nods exhaustively.

"Good," replies Mr. Burns, "because we're going to need every one of you in tip-top condition if we're gonna face Finland in the quarterfinals. Now from what I understand, those guys are supposed to be an easy win for us, but if not all of you are in perfect shape..."

"Seriously, don't you ever think of putting our well-being above our matches?" Gwen asks sharply. "Or better yet, your money-making schemes?"

"I'll have you know, little girl, that-" But before Mr. Burns can get his tirade going, the sound of huge, flapping wings suddenly fills the air. It is Fire-In-His-Loins, the giant amphithere who serves as mascot for the American national team. Towards the end of the match, as Robotboy - the British Seeker - opened fired on him with his built-in machine guns, he flew away to save himself. Only now has he arrived back at the team's apartment; as scared bystanders scatter, he lands on a vacant stretch of parking lot right next to where the team is standing, panting even more heavily than they were when they teleported there, and even more exhausted to boot.

"Y'okay, boy?" asks Danny. As his form of an answer, the dragon reaches up and gives Danny big licks on both of his cheeks. "Looks like he's alright," Danny giggles.

Phineas, meanwhile, is suddenly brought back to reality - in a manner of speaking - by the arrival of their dragon. The fighting that occured between him and England's massive bombardier beetles was sparked when Ferb Fletcher - Chaser for the British national team and Phineas's own stepbrother - ordered the beetle flanking to him to attack, leaving Phineas scalded by the superheated chemicals sprayed from the insect's posterior. Even now, his skin still stings somewhat, and Phineas realizes how much he is still enraged over what Ferb did, though he tries not to let it show in these next words;

"Hey, Professor?" he asks. "Can i use one of your teleporters? I need to go, uh, make peace with Ferb."

"Uh, sure," the professor replies nervously as he hands a spare remote teleporter in his pocket to Phineas. "Just watch your back."

"If you ask me," Phineas intones, "Ferb is the one who should watch his back." And he teleports away.

"I have a bad feeling about this," Rainbow Dash says uneasily.

"I don't sense anything," scoffs Buttercup.

...

Meanwhile, in a different apartment complex in another part of London, the British national team of Robotboy, Tommy Turnbull, Lola Mbola, Richard and Nicole Watterson, Nigel Uno and Ferb Fletcher are licking the wounds inflicted on their pride by their chaotic loss to the United States and the chaos afterwards, when Phineas suddenly teleports in, scaring them all nearly senseless - but not as much so as Ferb, of course.

"I've got a bone to pick with you, Ferb!" roars Phineas.

"About the match? Please, I was just playing the game like how everyone plays it," Ferb nonchalantly replies.

"That doesn't mean you go and back-stab your own family, you jerk!"

"Backstab?! I was only-"

"Oh, shove it!" Phineas growls as he gives Ferb a rough shove, only to earn a swift sucker punch from him.

After that, everything turns into a blur, basically. Fueled by mutual rage, the brothers exchange punches and grapple with each other, eventually tackling each other to the ground and viciously wrestling with each other, gradually ripping their shirts in the process and leaving Ferb's teammates in an utter dilemma...

...

"What?" Mr. Burns shrugs apathetically as he answers his phone.

"Mr. Burns," replies the voice of British head coach Professor Moshimo. "We've got a problem. Phineas and Ferb are, uh, duking it out, and it's gotten out of hand real fast. Phineas really is pissed at Ferb for setting the beetle on him."

"I thought I TOLD him and the others that they need to be in top shape for our match against Finland!" Mr. Burns groans. "This stunt could cost us a player, cost us the World Cup, and cost me a fortune! We'll be there as soon as we can."

"You better!" replies Moshimo. "It's only getting worse..."

"Well guys," Mr. Burns announces to his team, "it appears that Rainbow Dash's hunch was right - Phineas is attacking his brother right now as we speak, and we can't afford any injuries that'll take us out of contention and cost me money. He's our teammate, so we gotta step in. Professor, take us to the scene at once!"

"You got it!" And before anyone can object, Professor Frink activates his remote teleporter and instantly transports the whole team to the apartment complex rented by the British national team - to the scene where the two brothers are fighting against each other...

The scene can only be described as chaotic, what with Phineas and Ferb grabbing each other in headlocks, full nelsons and the like while attempting to punch and kick each other in certain pressurepoints that are better left unspecified. As a testament to how pissed they are at each other, their fighting has been sufficiently rough enough to completely rip their shirts off of their bodies, exposing their toned and bruised torsos, which only continue to accumulate bruises and scratches...

While the rest of their respective teammates are paralyzed with shock, Stan Smith and Robotboy coolly nod to each other, implying that they have a plan. And do they ever - before anyone knows it, the fighting has ceased, with Robotboy and Stan both holding Phineas and Ferb at gunpoint.

"Freeze, dirtbag!" Stan snarls at Ferb. "Or it'll be the head this time!"

"You too, ginger!" Robotboy growls at Phineas.

For a second, Phineas and Ferb are both frozen solid, in a manner of speaking. While it is customary at Quidditch matches for characters with guns to not go for kill shots, this is not a Quidditch match, and Stan and Robotboy both appear ready, willing and able to execute the both of them right here and now.

"That's your brother!" Stan rages to Ferb. "Sure, this game encourages violence, but that was anything but friendly competition! And it was so cowardly, too; setting a giant bug on him, indeed. Last I checked, you two were inseparable!"

"And you're to blame, too!" Robotboy exclaims to Phineas. "Your teammates may not know it, but we saw - YOU were the one who instigated the brawl! And after how he got shot and how you got sprayed, this is the last thing you guys should be doing. Especially you, Phineas, when you're on your way to the World Cup finals - maybe!"

"Now, then," Stan says more calm-like as he and Robotboy lower their guns, "just kiss and make up and we won't do anything more here."

For what seems like quite a long time, Phineas and Ferb only look at each other with only the most urgent expressions on their faces. For Ferb, it only now truly dawns on him the implications of his actions; before the match, they'd both agreed that they would play fair (even though nobody else did), have fun, and not let any national rivalries tear them apart. And yet he did just that when he ordered the bombardier beetle to attack. As for Phineas, he only now realizes the irrationality of his response, which only worsens the part about them being torn apart...

...after what feels like forever, the two brothers suddenly and without warning, rush into each other's arms and embrace, both sobbing bitterly and shedding torrents of tears from their eyes. Neither of them are able to catch their breaths and say "sorry," but from these displays of emotion, no words need be said, really.

"Well, look at that," Stan beams. "Guess I've done some real good today!"

"You did excellent!" commends Mr. Burns.

"Whatever," Raven scoffs as she looks away, unwilling to watch the brothers' making up or expose herself to the emotion therein...

After seemingly another long time, Phineas and Ferb finally separate from each other. Professor Frink hands them both tissues to wipe up and blow their noses with. Wasting no further time, he breaks out his remote teleporter and declares, "Well, guys, our work here is done. We best be getting back to HQ now."

As Frink gets his teleporter ready, Ferb turns to Phineas and says, "Hey. Good luck against Finland."

"Thanks," replies Phineas. "And good luck to you and your teammates with addressing your crazy fans!" And the brothers share a laugh, then one more hug, and then Phineas waves Ferb goodbye as he and the rest of the U.S. team teleports back to their quarters, so that Phineas can rest up from his ordeal and that his teammates can get some much-desired R&R before their upcoming quarterfinal match against Finland...


End file.
